Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light
by harpiegal
Summary: After Seto Kaiba reunites with a friend he and Mokuba made in the orphanage, he notices she has grown up and decides to try and win her over
1. Chapter 1

_Name: Olivia (last name will be revealed later on in the story)  
>Age: 22 (same as Seto)<br>Height: same as Seto  
>Looks: brown hair, green eyes ,toned (regularly works out)<br>Her Story: As the title states, Olivia is considered Seto Kaiba's "ray of light" because in the orphanage, he considered her his only friend. After she was adopted, Olivia was forced to say goodbye to him and Mokuba and hasn't seen them since. Like the brothers, she has a locket around her neck that's shaped like a Duel Monsters card, but with a picture of the brothers inside._

Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 1: A New Residence

I sighed as I finally unloaded the last box from the moving truck.  
>"Well, that's the last of it. Thanks for helping me."<br>"No problem."  
>I smiled as Yugi Moto smiled back at me. Not long after I arrived in Domino, I met Yugi and had gotten to know him. When he heard the apartment building I was to live in would be demolished, he offered me to stay in his grandfather's old room. Grandpa Moto has passed on recently, leaving Yugi the game shop and all within it. I had questioned his offer since he didn't know me very well, but he said he had a good feeling about me and trusted me.<br>"Well, the unpacking is done. What should we do now?"  
>"Not really sure, Olivia. Want a tour of the town?"<br>"I did used to live here before I moved to America with my adopted father, but perhaps things had changed since I was last here."  
>"It's a 'yes', then. Let's go."<br>During the tour of Domino, Yugi provided me with some history. He told me of how he dueled here during the Battle City Tournament, he showed me his old high school where he first met Joey and Tristan, and he also showed me Duke Devlin's game shop.  
>"Wow. I'd forgotten how big the city was. It seems so different compared to when I was a child."<br>"Things tend to change with time, whether it's places or people."  
>"Definitely."<br>"Yugi!"  
>We both turned as we saw Joey, Tristan, and Tea running up to us. Before they got here, I glanced at Yugi and kept my voice low.<br>"Whatever you do, don't tell them of my secret, Yugi."  
>"Huh? Why not?"<br>"I want them to see what they think of me before they find out. If I tell them now, who knows what would happen?"  
>Yugi sighed and faced forward again.<br>"I didn't react negatively when you told me, Olivia. I highly doubt they'll think less of you if you told them."  
>"I'm just not ready to tell them yet, okay?"<br>He smiled and nodded once.  
>"It's your choice to make. Just know I'll stand behind your decision."<br>"Thanks, Yugi."  
>Joey smiled as he put an arm around his best bud.<br>"Hey, Yug. What's up?"  
>"I'm just giving Olivia a tour of the town. What are you guys up to?"<br>Tea sighed and brushed hair out of her face.  
>"We wanted to tell you about a press conference Kaiba is about to have at Kaiba Corp. We ran into him earlier and he insisted you be there to hear what he had to say."<br>"Huh?"  
>"I know, man. We're just as surprised as you are."<br>Tristan looked at his watch and his eyes widened.  
>"Guys, it's about to start. Let's head over there."<br>Once at Kaiba Corp., we saw a small crowd of reporters were gathered at the front entrance, surrounding a podium where a tall, brown haired man was standing. He seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't quite put my finger on why. The man approached the microphone and began speaking.  
>"I asked you all here to this press conference to announce an event my company will be hosting. The name of this event will be called the Kaiba Corp. Charity Ball. This event will feature a buffet full of gourmet foods, dancing, and a silent auction. The proceeds from this auction will be given as donations to the Domino City Orphanage. This event is invitation only and said invitations will be sent out within a day or two. As a special treat, I'll be having a special item up for auction. Whoever puts in the highest bid will get the chance to duel the King of Games himself, Yugi Moto."<br>Yugi gasped as the man looked over to him and smirked. That caught the reporters' attention and they started taking pictures of him.  
>"So Yugi, what do you say? Will you help a noble cause?"<br>A big smile formed on Yugi's face as he nodded.  
>"If it's to help the children of the city, you bet, Kaiba! I'd be honored to attend!"<br>"It's settled, then. The charity ball will be held in two weeks time, so keep an eye out for invitations. That's all for now."  
>Once Kaiba went back inside, the crowd of reporters disappeared. Tristan slugged Yugi in the arm as a goofy grin appeared.<br>"So Yugi, looks like you're going to a ball."  
>"I guess so. I must admit I'm a little nervous, Tristan. I mean, I've never done anything like this before."<br>Tea smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.  
>"Just don't worry about it, Yugi. Think about how many children will benefit from someone bidding on a duel with you. It's all for a good cause, after all."<br>"Yes, you have a good point. Well, looks like I'll have some shopping to do."  
>"Eh, don't worry about it, Yug. You'll have me and Tristan helping."<br>I looked at Tea, who looked back at me.  
>"Those two have fashion sense?"<br>"Not since the last time I checked."  
>"Hey, I heard dat."<br>I giggled and looked back at Kaiba Corp. I couldn't shake the feeling that the man at the podium seemed familiar to me. Tea looked at me as I grasped the locket around my neck.  
>"Something wrong?"<br>"Hmm? Oh, just...thinking of the past. A picture of some old friends of mine from the orphanage are in here. I haven't seen them since I was adopted at age 12."  
>"You haven't seem then in 10 years?!"<br>Her outburst caused the boys to look over at us. I nodded sadly and looked at Yugi, who looked at me with sympathy.  
>"I convinced my adopted father to go back so I can visit them, but they had been adopted not long after I was."<br>"Wow, Olivia. That must be awful."  
>"It hurts sometimes, but not like it used to."<br>I grasped the locket even tighter in my hand, not knowing the effect I was causing.  
><em>What effect is Olivia referring to? Well, you'll have to read part 2 to find out. It'll all be in Seto's POV, so stay tuned :D<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 2: Realization

I sighed and sat down in my leather chair, thinking back on the press conference. I'm hoping that a chance to duel with Yugi will help Kaiba Corp. earn money for the orphanage. It's the least I could do after what they did for me and Mokuba. Granted the man that adopted us was a complete jerk, but we wanted a new home and got one. The door opened and I saw Mokuba run in..  
>"Seto, the rest of the invitations are ready to send. Should I have Roland take care of it?"<br>"Hand me Yugi's, Mokuba. I want to give him his personally."  
>"Cool!"<br>After I was given Yugi's invitation, my eyes widened as a sudden feeling I had. My instinct was telling me to grasp the locket around my neck, so I did.  
>"Seto, what's wrong?"<br>"For some reason, I have the strange urge to grasp this locket I'm wearing."  
>Mokuba raised his eyebrow and shrugged.<br>"Maybe someone else has one just like it and they're grasping theirs."  
>"Highly unlikely."<br>My eyes widened again as I recalled seeing Yugi and his friends at the press conference. There was an unknown woman standing with them. Before I knew it, I found myself thinking back to my time at the orphanage. There was a girl my age with brown hair like mine and eyes of green, and she had a locket just like mine and Mokuba's.  
>"Mokuba, do you recall there was another woman with Yugi and his friends at the press conference?"<br>"I think so. Why?"  
>"I need you to bring her up here before they have a chance to leave."<br>"Uh, okay, I guess."  
>There's only one other person that has a locket like mine and Mokuba's, and the woman I saw at the press conference had it.<br>"If I'm right, that woman is the same girl from the orphanage."  
>"Seto, you'll never guess who the woman is!"<br>The woman stepped in and smiled. When I saw the locket around her neck, I instantly know who it was.  
>"Olivia."<br>"It's so good to see you again, Seto."  
>When Mokuba gave her a hug and shut the door behind him, I found myself alone with my childhood friend.<br>"Seto Kaiba's office. I must say I'm quite honored to be here."  
>"Hmph. What brings you back to Domino?"<br>"Decided to move back. My adopted father seemed to accept that, but only if I promised to visit him in America once in a while."  
>"Who adopted you, anyway?"<br>She flinched and shook her head.  
>"I don't think I can tell you, Seto."<br>I stood up and approached her, narrowing my eyes.  
>"10 years ago, you could tell me anything, Olivia. What changed?"<br>"You'd hate me if I told you. Believe me when I say I want to tell you, but I'm not ready yet."  
>"Fine, but I'm holding you to that."<br>Olivia looked around the office and went to the window, observing the view from the top floor.  
>"Wow. The view from here is amazing."<br>I smirked at her enthusiasm. I almost wanted to give her a real smile, but I held it in.  
>"Where are you staying?"<br>"Oh, Yugi's letting me stay in his grandfather's old room until I can find a more permanent place. He and his friends have been so kind to me since I moved back to town."  
>"That's good to know, although I don't know why you choose to associate with them."<br>She turned to face me and crossed her arms.  
>"I know of how you feel about them, Seto. Just because I'm friends with them doesn't mean you have to be. At least act civil with them when I'm around, okay?"<br>Usually, I'd toss someone out for giving me orders like that, but I made an exception because in the orphanage, Olivia was the only friend I had.  
>"Fine. If it means that much to you, I'll try and be more civil to them."<br>"That's all I'm asking for. Listen, I gotta go. Yugi and the others are waiting for me. Maybe we can...catch up sometime?"  
>With a simple nod from me, she quickly gave me a hug before running out of the office. Once she was gone, I let out a real smile.<br>"10 years and nothing has changed. She's still the same kind-hearted person I knew as a child."  
>I picked up Yugi's invitation and decided to deliver it to him before I forgot. Seeing Olivia again so soon was a benefit to hand-delivering Yugi's invitation to the charity ball. Of course, I wouldn't admit it out loud to anyone.<br>_Part 3 will begin in Yugi's POV after he and the others return to the game shop. Also in part 3, possible tension seems evident as Seto arrives to deliver Yugi's invitation, and he and Joey have their usual name-calling battle. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	3. Chapter 3

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 3: Invitations and Namecalling_

I sighed as I took a sip of my iced tea. Not long after we all got back, it started getting warmer so Joey made up some of his mom's famous sweet tea.  
>"Ah, that's awesome, Joey. Your mom's iced tea recipe is tasty."<br>"Eh, no biggie. I liked it so much as a kid I decided to copy the recipe."  
>"Hey, man. How are things with your mom, anyway?"<br>Joey looked at Tristan and smiled.  
>"They're better than ever. We talk on the phone at least two or three times a week now, and I visit every other weekend. I actually have plans to visit her for her birthday soon."<br>"Wow, Joey. That's awesome!"  
>I looked back at the coffee table in front of me, a Duel Monsters game in progress. Since it's been a long time since she played the game, I decided to teach Olivia how to play and help her brush up on her skills. She put down Monster Reborn in order to revive her Dark Magician Girl. After destroying my Kuriboh, my lifepoints got reduced to 1500.<br>"Yes! I've gotten the lead again!"  
>I smiled and drew another card.<br>"You're playing well, Olivia. Unfortunately, I'm just a little bit better than you."  
>A knock was heard and Tristan went downstairs to answer the door. I sacrificed my monsters and summoned my trusty Dark Magician. Once I used Dark Hole to destroy her Dark Magician Girl, I attacked her lifepoints directly and they fell to zero.<br>"No! I was so close!"  
>"You played a good game, Olivia. With a little more practice, you'll be competing in tournaments before you know it."<br>"Let me guess, Yugi. You'll be her coach?"  
>I jumped as I heard Kaiba's voice behind me. Olivia smiled and stood to greet him.<br>"Deja vu, huh? Seems like I just saw you an hour ago."  
>"Definitely deja vu."<br>She giggled and looked at Yugi.  
>"Think I should get him some iced tea?"<br>"Don't bother. I'm only here to deliver Yugi's invitation to the charity ball."  
><em>Olivia's POV<em>:  
>Joey twitched and approached Seto.<br>"Listen here, Richboy! Don't go acting all high-and-mighty, got it? I'm getting sick of it!"  
>"Calm down, mutt, or I'll have to tranquilize you."<br>"That's it!"  
>Before Joey could get to Seto, I held out my foot and he tripped over it, falling face first into the couch.<br>"Olivia, what was that for?"  
>"Seto wouldn't have said what he did if you hadn't provoked him, Joey. Just act like he's not here. If you decide to provoke him again, just remember I have a black belt and won't be afraid to show it off."<br>Joey huffed and sat down on the couch. I then turned to Seto and narrowed my eyes.  
>"As for you, Mr. CEO, what did I say about acting civil toward my friends when I'm around? I understand you're a busy man, but I'd think you can take a few minutes to make sure your ears are working."<br>Seto's eyes widened, as did everyone else's, at my statement. It seemed like they expected Seto to make a snide remark or walk off without another word, but he did neither. Instead, he smirked and shook his head.  
>"I see you've toughened up since I last saw you, Olivia. I must say I'm impressed. Maybe you can survive hanging out with me after all."<br>"Better believe it."  
>Once Seto was gone, I turned to see everyone looking at me with surprised looks on their faces.<br>"What?"  
>Tea smiled big and put an arm around my shoulders.<br>"You totally stood your ground with Kaiba, Olivia. I haven't really seen a girl do that before."  
>"Most girls are afraid to stand up to someone like him. I've known him since I was a child, so I know how to talk in a way that captures his attention."<br>_Part 4 will begin in Olivia's POV as she's talking to her adopted father on the telephone...in her new office at Kaiba Corp. Also in part 4, Seto extends an invitation to Olivia for the charity ball. Stay tuned :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 4: A Phone Call and a Request_

"I shall give him the message. Thanks for calling."  
>After hanging up the phone, I wrote down the message the caller left for my boss, Seto Kaiba. That's right, he gave me a job in his company a few days after I reunited with him and Mokuba. I am currently his personal secretary. Apparently, he trusted me enough to work close to him. My tasks included taking down messages and giving them to him, faxing him papers sent to my office by potential clients, and answering simple phone calls. My office connected to his through a door behind my desk, so it was easy to give him messages and papers. Since my office had a couch, Mokuba was able to complete his online studies and keep me company. It seems hard to believe he's ending his junior year of high school today.<br>"Awesome! I finally finished! I passed my junior year!"  
>I smiled and organized the faxes and phone messages Seto was to receive.<br>"Did you have any doubt, Mokuba?"  
>"Not really, but it's nice to know. When's Seto getting back?"<br>"He's still in a business meeting. He should be finishing up any minute."  
>Mokuba looked at the clock above my door and smiled.<br>"It's lunchtime, Olivia. How about I order us some food from the café down the street? It should get here by the time Seto's meeting is over."  
>"Lunch sounds good. If they have it, order me a chicken Caesar wrap with baked potato chips."<br>"Will do. Be back soon."  
>Not long after Mokuba left, my cell phone started ringing. Only two people had my number, and one of them was currently in a business meeting. I answered and sat down at my desk.<br>"Hello?"  
><em>My dear Olivia, how is my favorite daughter today?<em>_  
><em>I smiled as I heard my father's voice, quickly looking around to make sure no one was listening in.  
>"I'm your only daughter, you know. Still, it's good to hear from you, Daddy."<br>_Is your new job wearing you down at all?__  
><em>"Not at all. Seto has been nothing but kind to me since I started working for him."  
><em>Ah, yes. Kaibaboy is your boss.<em>_  
><em>"Daddy, please don't call him that. It gets old."  
><em>I'll at least act civil toward him when your around, angel. Well, I must be going. Industrial Illusions doesn't run itself. Be sure to visit me as soon as you can, Olivia.<em>_  
><em>"Good talking to you, too, Daddy."  
>"Your adopted father, I presume?"<br>I jumped when I heard Seto's voice behind me. Apparently, his business meeting was finished.  
>"Yes. He was calling to check on me."<br>"Ever going to tell me who he is?" 

_Seto's POV_:  
>Disappointment filled up inside me as she looked away from me. I guess she still wasn't ready to tell me.<br>"I promise I'll tell you, Seto. I'm...still not ready yet."  
>I sighed and tilted her head by grasping her chin and forcing her to face me.<br>"I apologize if you feel I'm pressuring you, Olivia. I just wish to know who took such good care of you after you left the orphanage. This person is basically responsible for us reuniting with each other. I'd like to thank him properly in person."  
>She smiled and nodded.<br>"Well, then. I'll definitely take it into consideration now."  
>"Hey, guys. I got lunch. You hungry?"<br>"Definitely."  
>Mokuba ordered my usual, which was a BLT with a small side salad. As I ate, I quickly remembered I wanted to ask Olivia.<br>"Olivia, you know how the charity ball is coming up in a few days?"  
>"Yes."<br>"I usually attend these kinds of events alone, but I would like it if you were to attend."  
>"I was given an invitation since I work for you, Seto."<br>I glanced at Mokuba, who smirked and shook his head. Apparently, Olivia was still clueless to certain things.  
>"I mean that I'd like for you to accompany me."<br>"You mean...you want me to be your date?"  
>"To put it simply, yes."<br>A slight blush appeared on her face as a smile lit up her face.  
>"I'd love to."<br>"Good. I'll pick you and Yugi up at the game shop at 6PM on Saturday."  
>"Sounds good to me."<br>_As I'm sure you all know from the words "Kaibaboy" and "Industrial Illusions", Olivia's adopted father is indeed Maximillion Pegasus. This was the secret referred to in part 1, which means Yugi is the only one in their group of friends that knows. Part 5 will begin in Yugi's POV as Olivia tells him of the day's events. Also in part 5, Seto sends an invitation to Pegasus inviting him to the charity ball, unaware Pegasus is Olivia's adopted father. Stay tuned to see how it goes_


	5. Chapter 5

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 5: Recollections and Revelations_

I smiled as I set up a mat for a Duel Monsters match. When Olivia got home, I would duel her to test her progress. She had done quite well the last few times we dueled and just like Joey, she got better each time she dueled.  
>"Yugi?"<br>I smiled when I heard her voice from the game shop.  
>"I'm upstairs in the living room!"<br>As she entered the living room, she smiled when she saw the Duel Monsters mat.  
>"I see you want to rate my progress, eh? I guess I can fit it into my schedule. First, I need to tell you of what happened at work today."<br>"What happened? I have a feeling something big happened."  
>She sat on the couch across from me and got out her Duel Monsters deck.<br>"You know that charity ball Kaiba Corp. is hosting on Saturday?"  
>"I was there when it was announced, remember? But go ahead."<br>"Seto asked me to go with him."  
>"You mean...like a date?"<br>"Exactly."  
>I raised an eyebrow, as if to say I didn't believe what I just heard.<br>"That doesn't sound like him. From what I heard, he never went with anyone to events like these before."  
>"I guess he decided to 'break tradition' this time."<br>We drew cards from our decks when I had a feeling there was something that she wasn't telling me.  
>"Olivia, why do I get the feeling you have something else to tell me?"<br>She smiled and placed a monster facedown in defense mode.  
>"You know me all too well, Yugi. My father called me at my office today."<br>"He did? What did he want?"  
>"What many fathers do: called me at work to check on me. He was making sure 'Kaibaboy' wasn't working me too hard."<br>I shook my head, a smile appearing on my face.  
>"Yeah, that sounds like Pegasus. Wait, Kaiba and Mokuba weren't around, were they?"<br>"Oh, no. Seto was in a business meeting and Mokuba was ordering lunch. Then again, Seto came in right after my talk with him ended."  
>"That was close. Well, now it's my move. Prepare yourself, Olivia!" <p>

_Seto's POV_:  
>Not long after I got home, I retreated to my room and looked at the phone on my desk. I was currently debating whether or not to invite Pegasus to my charity ball. As much as I disliked the man after all he put me and Mokuba through, he did help me get my start in the gaming industry. Before I could change my mind, I picked up the phone and listened for a dial tone. Before long, I heard his voice.<br>"Pegasus, let's just cut to the chase."  
><em>Such a sharp greeting, Kaibaboy. I thought we were old friends.<em>_  
><em>"Make no mistake, Pegasus. We aren't friends nor will we ever be. I called to invite you to the charity ball I'm hosting Saturday. The benefits from the event will go toward the orphanage here in Domino. Being the creator of Duel Monsters, I thought it fitting to invite you."  
><em>Aw, how kind of you. It's not like you.<em>_  
><em>I sighed, starting to regret my decision to invite him.  
>"Consider us even for helping me get my start when I entered the gaming industry. Just don't make me regret inviting you later."<br>Before he spoke another word, I hung up and let out a heavy sigh.  
>"I hope I don't regret this."<br>"Regret what?"  
>I jumped slightly when I heard Mokuba outside my room, door slightly open.<br>"I invited Pegasus to my charity ball."  
>"You sure that's a good idea, Seto?"<br>"I consider it paying him back for helping me get my start in the gaming industry. Besides, Mokuba,that kind of publicity will do wonders for the cause we're helping."  
>"Not to mention it'll give you a chance to show off your date."<br>I had a feeling he's bring that up. Ever since Olivia left the office today, Mokuba had done nothing but bug me about having a crush on her. He thinks that asking her to accompany me to the charity ball was evidence of that.  
>"Not this again, Mokuba."<br>"Come on, big brother. It's pointless to deny it."  
>"I am not denying anything. I will only say it once: I'm not in love with Olivia."<br>I watched as Mokuba reached for the doorknob to shut the door. Before he shut it, he gave me a small smirk.  
>"Seto, I never said anything about love."<br>After he was gone, my eyes widened as I realized I was tricked into revealing what I truly felt for my childhood friend. I sighed and headed toward my bed, collapsing on it.  
>"He's smart, I'll give him that, but sometimes I hate it when he's right."<br>_That's it for part 5. Part 6 begins in Olivia's POV as Tea helps her find a dress to wear to Kaiba Corp.'s charity ball. Also in part 6, Seto pays Yugi a surprise visit at the game shop. The reason why will be revealed in this part, so stay tuned_


	6. Chapter 6

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 6: Dress Shopping and a Surprise Visit_

I smiled when we finally reached the mall.  
>"Tea, do you really think I'll find a dress here?"<br>"Of course you will. You'll find the perfect dress and Kaiba won't be able to take his eyes off of you."  
>I winked at her and she winked back.<br>"Then let's find the perfect dress."  
>Once in the mall, we headed for the dress shop.<br>"Welcome, ladies. What can we do for you today?"  
>We turned to see the shopkeeper before us, bowing. Tea smiled and gestured to me.<br>"Well, my friend here is attending Kaiba Corp.'s charity ball this Saturday and finds herself in need of a dress."  
>"We certainly have enough dresses to choose from. Feel free to look around."<br>Tea and I searched that shop for what seemed like forever.  
>"Olivia, over here. I think I found your perfect dress."<br>"What? Let me see."  
>When I laid my eyes on it, I realized she was right. The dress she held out for me was the perfect dress, the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. After paying for it, Tea and I exited the shop and headed for the food court. I smiled as I grasped the locket around my neck.<br>"I just hope I look presentable."  
>"For Kaiba?"<br>She giggled when she saw the blush that appeared on my face.  
>"So I am right."<br>"Tea, he's grown up so much since I last saw him. I still see a lot of the old Seto in him, but he's more...mature now. I really want to impress him at this event." 

_Yugi's POV_:  
>While Olivia was at the mall with Tea, I took care of the game shop. I smiled as the last customer of the day left. It had been quite busy, and I figured it was because summer vacation started for everyone, which meant more chances to duel and play games. I was about to lock the door when I saw Kaiba's limo pull up.<br>"Kaiba's here? What could he possibly be here for?"  
>When Kaiba got out, the limo drove away.<br>"Kaiba, Olivia's not here."  
>He smirked and crossed his arms.<br>"I'm not here to see Olivia, Yugi. I'm actually here to see you."  
>"Oh. Well, come on in. I'm locking up for the night."<br>After locking up the shop, we went upstairs into the living room. Kaiba sat down on the couch by the television and I sat on the couch by the coffee table.  
>"So Kaiba, what can I do for you?"<br>"I've come to talk to you about our petty rivalry, Yugi. I've become tired of it and want to end it. I know now that treating you the way I did was wrong and wish to formally apologize to you."  
>I smiled and nodded.<br>"All is forgiven, but why the sudden change of heart? You always made it a point to turn everything between us into a competition, so why the change?"  
>He sighed and stood by the living room window.<br>"I know how important you and your friends have become to Olivia, and I don't wish to damage those relationships because of the tensions between us. I also don't wish to hurt the relationship I have with Olivia. If I lost my bond with her, Yugi, I'd never forgive myself. In that orphanage, she was my ray of light, the reason I managed to survive there."  
>"Kaiba..."<br>"I never realized this until Mokuba brought it to my attention, but Olivia has become more important to me since the day we reunited with each other. I...I love her, Yugi. Consider me putting aside our differences my way of proving it."  
>I approached him, hand held out.<br>"No need to go further, Kaiba. When you started talking about Olivia that way, I knew you spoke the truth. Consider our past officially behind us."  
>For the first time since I've known him, a real smile formed on his face as he shook my hand, signaling that our feud was finally over.<br>"I really am thankful, Yugi. I honestly didn't think you would believe my words."  
>"I did have my doubts, I admit, but you looked me in the eye the entire time. I knew from that you were telling the truth. You just need to convince everyone else now."<br>"Easier said than done. After all the trouble I put Wheeler through, he wouldn't listen to me."  
>"Think again, Kaiba."<br>I jumped when I saw Joey in the kitchen. Joey smirked and nudged Kaiba's shoulder.  
>"I believe ya 100%, Kaiba. Not to worry, though. Your feelings for Olivia will stay safe with me."<br>_That's it for part 6. Part 7 will begin in Olivia's POV as she and Yugi prepare to leave for the charity ball. Also in part 7, Seto sees Olivia talking to Pegasus like she knows him, and is surprised to learn the man he personally invited is the man that adopted her. Stay tuned to see what happens between Seto and Olivia_


	7. Chapter 7

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 7: Kaiba Corp. Charity Ball Part 1_

I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror. I had gone with Tea to a salon to have my now shoulder-length hair put into curls. The dress I had chosen was a form-fitting, navy blue-colored dress with two thin straps and fell to just below my knees. Tea had thought I could use makeup, but I told her I didn't think I'd need it. As a finishing touch, I left my Duel Monster card locket around my neck.  
>"I'm ready when you are, Olivia!"<br>I looked at my bedroom clock to see it was almost time for Seto's limo to get here.  
>"Be right there, Yugi!"<br>I exited into the living room to see Yugi was wearing a nice black shirt with black pants to go with it. I smiled and looked him over.  
>"Wow, Yugi. You look really handsome."<br>Yugi rubbed the back of his neck nervously and blushed.  
>"Thanks. You don't think I overdid it, do you?"<br>"Not at all. You look really nice. Maybe I'm the one that overdid it."  
>Yugi smirked and led us down the stairs so we could wait for the limo.<br>"I don't think so, Olivia. You look really beautiful tonight. To be honest, you look a lot better in that stuff than what you usually wear."  
>"You mean I'd look better in dresses and skirts instead of shorts and pants?"<br>"Exactly. It...brings out your natural beauty, I guess. I bet when Kaiba sees you, he'll think so, too."  
>When the limo finally showed up, I looked inside to see not Seto, but Mokuba.<br>"Seto is at the event greeting guests. He asked me to come get the two of you. Hop in."  
>After we got dropped off at Kaiba Corp., Mokuba led us indoors.<br>"Welcome to the Kaiba Corp. Charity Ball, you two. I hope you guys have a good time. Go ahead and take the elevator to get to the event. I'll meet you guys up there."  
>Once Yugi and I got into the elevator, we looked at each other.<br>"So Yugi, who do you think will win a chance to duel you?"  
>"Who knows? All that matters is the money from tonight is going toward the orphanage in town. The children could really use it."<br>The charity ball is being divided amongst the company's conference rooms. Conference Room 1 is housing the silent auction and buffet while Conference Room 2 is housing the dancing. I smiled and looked around.  
>"Wow. Seto really outdid himself. The place looks amazing."<br>"Well, Yugi. I see you brought a guest."  
>I turned to see Seto approach us. I smiled and put my hands on my hips.<br>"Seto, don't you recognize me?" 

_Seto's POV_:  
>When I saw the locket around her neck, I instantly recognized who the woman was.<br>"Olivia?"  
>"Bingo. What do you think?"<br>"You look...amazing."  
>She smiled and giggled at the slight blush on my face.<br>"I'm glad you think so. If you boys will excuse me, I'm going to see what kind of food there is to have, then I'll put in some money for the silent auction."  
>Once Olivia was gone, I turned to Yugi.<br>"I'm curious as to who will win a chance to duel you. I can honestly say it isn't going to be me since I'm hosting this event."  
>"I'm growing curious, too."<br>I smiled as I saw Olivia mingle with some of her coworkers. They all complimented her on her looks, and I definitely agreed with them. She certainly grew up and matured over the years. Before my thoughts could go further, I noticed Pegasus had begun to approach Olivia. Yugi, seeing my attention wasn't on him anymore, looked where I was looking. His eyes widened as he looked at them, and that gesture gave me the impression he knew something I didn't.  
>"Yugi, do you know something I don't?"<br>"Um, what do you mean?"  
>"Is there something between those two? I know you know something."<br>"It's something Olivia should tell you herself, Kaiba. She asked me not to tell anyone."  
>"Fine, then."<br>I quietly approached and was shocked to see Pegasus was hugging Olivia...and she was letting him. A huge smile was on her face, too.  
>"I didn't know you'd be here."<br>"Kaiba invited me, angel. I decided to keep that a surprise."  
>"It's so good to see you, Daddy."<br>My eyes widened and my heart began pounding into my chest. Maximillion Pegasus, the man who created Duel Monsters and put me and Mokuba through hell in Duelist Kingdom, adopted Olivia?! This was the secret she was keeping from me, and Yugi was in on it! Olivia turned and gasped when she saw me.  
>"Seto..."<br>"Pardon the interruption, Pegasus, but I need to speak with Olivia, please."  
>"By all means, Kaibaboy. I must place a wager on the silent auction, anyway. We shall speak more later, angel."<br>"Yes, Daddy."  
>Once Pegasus was gone, I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at my childhood friendcrush.  
>"The cat's out of the bag, Olivia, so start talking."<br>_That's a wrap for part 7. How will the talk between Seto and Olivia go? The answer to that question and who wins a chance to duel Yugi will be in part 8, which will be entirely in Seto's POV. Also in part 8, Seto arrives home after the event and lets everything he learned sink in. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	8. Chapter 8

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 8: Kaiba Corp. Charity Ball Part 2_

I looked around once to make sure no one was close enough to overhear us. Olivia looked away from me, shame written all over her face.  
>"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I was planning on telling you once the event was over."<br>"You expect me to believe that? If you had it your way, you wouldn't tell me at all."  
>"That's not true, Seto, and you know it."<br>I sighed and leaned against the wall, looking out to the people in attendance.  
>"What's the story, then?"<br>"I didn't realize that day would be my last day in the orphanage. I was getting ready to go outside to play with you when the lady in charge said a man wanted to talk to me. I entered her office and saw Pegasus sitting in a chair by her desk. He told me he was looking to adopt a child since his wife, Cecelia, passed away before they could have any of their own. He saw so much of her in me that he didn't wish to see me go home with anyone else."  
>I suddenly recalled the sad look on her face when she finally joined me and Mokuba outside.<br>"Was that why you were crying when you joined us outside?"  
>"Exactly. The adoption papers were signed and while Pegasus brought my belongings to the waiting car to take us to the airport, I was allowed those few moments to say goodbye to you."<br>"I would have seen him outside, Olivia."  
>"He didn't want anyone to know. Being a CEO of a company means your enemies are always keeping an eye on you. You should know that feeling very well. Aside from his staff, the woman in charge of the orphanage was the only one to know Pegasus adopted me."<br>"What about what happened at Duelist Kingdom?"  
>She looked away from me again and grasped the locket around her neck. I, on an impulse I was used to now, grasped mine.<br>"You mean you were there the whole time?"  
>"The Duelist Kingdom tournament was announced so suddenly that there wasn't time to move me somewhere else. My father had me secured in a secret spot until everything blew over. He also did it as a precaution so the person after his Millenium Eye didn't harm me. Had I realized you and Mokuba were the souls he imprisoned, I would have come out of hiding. Same thing with the situation with Dartz."<br>"I never figured it was that rough on you."  
>"I pretty much lost hope of finding you guys, but I continued to wear the locket as a reminder of the friends I was forced to leave behind."<br>I was then caught offguard when small tears formed in her eyes. Before I could do anything, Mokuba's voice was heard over the loud speaker.  
>"Attention charity ball guests! The results from the silent auction are in! First, I'll announce who won the right to duel King of Games, Yugi Moto! Our lucky winner is...Ryoko from Kaiba Corp.'s security department!"<br>I turned back to Olivia, but she had disappeared. I decided to look for her upstairs since no one else would notice we were gone. I found her in my office looking out the window.  
>"I didn't want to cry in front of you. I didn't want you to think of me as weak."<br>"There's no shame in showing your emotions."  
>"Then why don't you?"<br>I approached her carefully and put a hand on her shoulder.  
>"My reason for enjoying life left me, so it left me with no strength to deal with Gozaboro. Like I told Yugi, Olivia, you were my ray of light in that dark orphanage. When you left, so did my light."<br>"Well, I'm here now."  
>"Yes, you are."<br>She turned toward me and embraced me tightly.  
>"I don't plan on leaving you behind again, Seto."<br>"I don't plan on letting you leave, anyway, so you're stuck here."  
>I hugged her back just as tight, not wanting her to leave. <p>

_Fast Forward__  
><em>After dropping off Yugi and Olivia at the game shop, I went straight to my room and collapsed on my bed. So much happened today and it was having trouble sinking in. The most surprising thing that had happened was finding out Olivia was adopted my Maximillion Pegasus.  
>"Big brother, you still up?"<br>"Come in, Mokuba."  
>He cautiously entered the room.<br>"I wasn't sure if you were feeling okay since you and Olivia disappeared."  
>"She disappeared when I turned my attention to the silent auction results, so I went looking for her."<br>"Oh, okay. Was she okay?"  
>"She was a little upset about not telling me of who adopted her that day."<br>"Who adopted her, anyway?"  
>"Pegasus."<br>His eyes widened at this sudden piece of news.  
>"Why didn't she say anything?"<br>"For security reasons, Pegasus kept his adopting her a secret."  
>"Wow. Was she there during the whole-"<br>"She was, yes. She was hidden somewhere secure until it all blew over."  
>Seeing that I wanted time to myself, Mokuba said goodnight and left, closing the door behind him. I sighed and looked out my window at the stars.<br>"Olivia Pegasus, there's no way I'm letting you out of my sight again, especially since I've yet to tell you the three words people wait so long to hear."  
><em>That's it for part 8. Part 9 begins in Yugi's POV as he and Joey hang out at the game shop. Also in part 9, tragedy strikes in broad daylight. To keep you in suspense, I won't tell you what happens. Stay tuned<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 9: A Secret Crush and a Tragedy_

After Joey helped me lock up the game shop for the day, we headed upstairs so we could hang out. He said he had something to talk to me about and wanted to be alone when he told me. Once we sat down on the couch, I turned my attention to my best friend.  
>"Joey, what you need to tell me sounds like something serious."<br>"Believe me, Yug, it is. It's something that I realized has been going on for a while now, but I didn't want to say anything in front of everyone else."  
>"I understand. So, what did you want to tell me?"<br>Joey sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
>"Ever since Mai and I broke up when she moved to America, I didn't think I'd get through it. What helped was the fact that you and the others supported me."<br>"It was a tough time for you, but what does-?"  
>"Yugi,I..."<br>"What, Joey?"  
>He sighed again and buried his face in his hands.<br>"I have a crush...on Tea."  
>My eyes widened as I took in this piece of news. Joey...has a crush...on Tea?<br>"Joey, when did this happen?"  
>"A few months after Mai went to America, Tea came by and talked to me when I was still feeling down. She made me see that while the relationship with Mai is over, it could be another step for me to discovering who could be 'the one' for me. Ever since then, I've been seeing her as more than a friend...and it scares me. Yugi, I don't know what to do."<br>I smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at me.  
>"Just be yourself, Joey. Let Tea know of your feelings, but do it in away she'd feel comfortable about it. You'll never know if you don't tell her."<br>"That's true. Thanks, Yug."  
>"Anytime." <p>

_Seto's POV_:  
>After picking up our order at the café, Olivia and I headed back to Kaiba Corp. to finish our shifts. There were plenty of times I could have told Olivia about my feelings for her, but there were too many people around that I got nervous, something that rarely happened to me.<br>"So Olivia, when do you plan on visiting your father?"  
>"In another week or so. His birthday is coming up soon and I promised I'd be there to celebrate it with him."<br>"Good. Considering you don't see him much, this will be good for you."  
>"It all depends on if my boss will let me have a few days off next week."<br>I looked at her as she winked at me. I quickly turned away as I felt a slight blush appear on my face.  
>"I suppose I can make it happen, Olivia, but only on one condition."<br>"What is it, Seto?"  
>When it was time to cross the street, we looked both ways and began walking. After we do that, it's only another couple of blocks to Kaiba Corp. Before I could reply to Olivia's question, she pushed me onto the sidewalk and got hit by a car that ran through the red light.<br>"Olivia!"  
>I watched in terror as her body flew into the air and landed in the intersection with a loud thud. To make matters worse, she wasn't moving. A passing motorist stopped beside her and assisted me in helping her onto the sidewalk.<br>"Mr. Kaiba, I already called 911. They're sending am ambulance right now."  
>"Thank you."<br>The crowd dispersed as soon as the authorities showed up. The paramedics approached Olivia, and I refused to let go of her.  
>"Mr. Kaiba, we must get her to the hospital. You may come along, if you wish."<br>"I was planning to."  
><em>Yugi's POV<em>: 

Loud sirens were heard near the center of town, causing me and Joey to stop our talk about his crush on Tea.  
>"What's going on out there, Yugi?"<br>"No idea."  
>My phone rang and I rushed to pick it up.<br>"Hello?...Mokuba, slow down. What's going on?...What?!Is she okay?!...Oh, okay...Yeah, we'll be right over."  
>"What happened, Yug?"<br>"Kaiba and Olivia were on their way back to Kaiba Corp. when she got hit by a car that ran the red light. She got hit because it would have hit Kaiba, but she pushed him onto the sidewalk. Mokuba said Kaiba wanted to see all of us at the hospital as soon as possible."  
>"Then let's go!"<br>_With Olivia unconscious for the time being, I'll be shifting between the POVs of the other characters. Part 10 will be in Seto's POV and begins with him waiting in the hospital's waiting room. Also in part 10, Yugi and the others show up to give their new friend support. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	10. Chapter 10

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 10: Growing Stress Meets Friendly Support_

Once the paramedics wheeled Olivia into the emergency room, I was given the task of checking her in. As much as I tried to convince the doctors that I wanted to be by her side, they said only doctors and kin were allowed back there, but sympathized with me and said she'd be in good hands. When I got to the part of the form that asked for her last name, I hesitated. Other than Pegasus' staff, the woman at the orphanage, me and Mokuba, and Yugi, no one else knew Pegasus is Olivia's adopted father. I was afraid of the media getting wind of this, and that would result in Olivia not getting much privacy during her eventual recovery. I said eventual because I knew how strong she was and that she would pull through. After completing the form, I handed it to the receptionist and sat down in the lobby.  
>"Hey, Kaiba. We're here."<br>I looked up and saw my brother walk in with Yugi and the rest of the group. Yugi sat down beside me on the couch while everyone else sat on the chairs.  
>"Any word?"<br>"I just got done with filling out the forms. They said they'd let me know as soon as they can."  
>Joey sighed and looked at the doors to the emergency room.<br>"Man, this is crazy. How can something this bad happen to someone as kind as her? It's just not right."  
>"Totally. I mean, who'd even think of hurting someone like her?"<br>Tea glanced at Yugi and I could see small tears forming in her eyes.  
>"Yugi, do you think Olivia will recover?"<br>"I don't know. From what Mokuba said on the phone, it seemed pretty bad."  
>I narrowed my eyes and stood up, pacing back and forth.<br>"Don't say things like that. Of course she'll recover from this. She...she has to."  
>"Kaiba, we care about her, too, but not many people can survive something like this."<br>"You're speaking as if she has a slim chance, Yugi."  
>"All I'm saying is that in cases like this, it's never a 100% guarantee the victim survives."<br>Not wanting to listen anymore, I looked away from him as I sat back down. Mokuba put a hand on my shoulder and smiled.  
>"I believe you, Seto. She's too strong of a person to let something like this keep her down."<br>"I know."  
>"Mr. Kaiba."<br>We all stood up as the doctor approached us, clipboard in hand.  
>"I have some news on Ms. Pegasus' condition."<br>"Pegasus?!"  
>I smirked and shook my head as Yugi's friends made their little outburst.<br>"Please continue, Doctor."  
>"Miraculously, she has no broken bones. She does have some bruising on her arms and legs, however. We checked for internal bleeding and found none, but she did lose a lot of blood from her impact with the ground. If you or your friends are willing to donate blood, she'll be needing it. She has a blood type of O positive."<br>Luckily, all of us had the same blood type as Olivia, so we were all able to donate what was needed. Once we made our donations, we were guided to a refreshment table full of different snacks. Near the table was a juice dispenser that dispensed apple, orange, grape, and cranberry juice. Once we had our snacks and drinks, Tea turned to me.  
>"Was what the doctor said true, Kaiba? Is Olivia really related to Pegasus?"<br>"Not by blood, but yes."  
>I nodded at Yugi's brief interruption. Joey, annoyed his best friend kept it from him, narrowed his eyes.<br>"Yug, you knew the whole time?"  
>"Yes, Joey."<br>Tristan, equally as annoyed as Joey, shook his head.  
>"Why didn't you say anything, man? I mean, we never keep secrets from each other."<br>"Tristan, she asked me not to tell anyone. When she first moved in with me, she had dropped a purse that had her wallet in it. I got a look at her ID and saw her last name. I asked her about it and she told me the whole story."  
>"Why didn't she want you telling us?"<br>Yugi looked at me and nodded. I looked at Tristan and decided to step in.  
>"Olivia was afraid that if she told you all of her last name, you wouldn't want to associate with her. She's well aware of your history with Pegasus and thought you'd think she was just like him."<br>"She was afraid of that?"  
>"What did I just get through telling you?"<br>"Where is she?! Where's my daughter?!"  
>My eyes widened as I saw Pegasus run into the room, a fearful look on his face.<br>"Pegasus, what are you doing here?"  
>"Your brother called me right after the accident happened. I caught the very next flight over here. Where is she?"<br>"I can answer that, Mr. Pegasus."  
>We turned to see the same doctor as before.<br>"She's through with her examination and is being prepared for a room in ICU. Allow me to bring you to her, sir."  
>As soon as Pegasus left with the doctor, I turned away as tears began forming in my eyes.<br>"Why? Why Olivia? How can something like this happen to a person as wonderful as her? It's...just not fair. She's in pain and...I can't be there...to help her through it. I'm...her best friend."  
>"Kaiba..."<br>I looked up at the eyes staring at me, then quickly looked away.  
>"I don't need your sympathy, Yugi."<br>"We all know what it's like to lose or almost lose someone we love. I nearly lost my grandfather back in Duelist Kingdom, and you and Mokuba were separated because of Pegasus' Millenium Eye."  
>Everyone else nodded in agreement, and I suddenly felt like a weight was lifted. I barely became friends with them, and here they were offering me their support.<br>"I'd forgotten about that after a while. Looks like we have more in common that I realized, Yugi."  
>Joey smirked as he saw the tears on my face.<br>"What's with the look, Wheeler?"  
>"People without hearts aren't willing to shed tears for loved ones, Kaiba. You doing it proves that you have one. You're cool with me."<br>"Same for me, man."  
>"Definitely."<br>_That's a wrap for part 10. Part 11 will be a special chapter that alternates between the POVs of Yugi ,Joey, Tristan, Mokuba, and Seto as we look into their thoughts and feelings about Olivia. Also in part 11, Yugi goes to sleep that night and has a dream he'll never forget. Keep an eye out for it_


	11. Chapter 11

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 11: Thoughts of Friends_

It's been several days since Olivia's accident and not much has changed. She is still unconscious, but has a better chance of living because we all donated blood that was needed. Pegasus, after seeing Olivia in ICU, made several calls to associates that had the same blood type, and they all came quick as lightning to help out. By now, the world knew of Pegasus having a daughter and surprisingly, the media was being very discreet. After hearing how she saved Seto Kaiba's life, they actually had the decency to give him and anyone involved with him and Olivia the privacy they deserved. I answered the phone at the game shop, surprised I was getting a call when the shop was closed.  
>"Game Shop...Hey, Joey. What's up?...You, too, huh? Yeah, I don't think many of us got much sleep the last few days...Oh, really? You think you're ready?...Well, good luck, then. Talk to you later, Joey."<br>After hanging up, my eyes watered slightly as I headed upstairs to my room, pausing in front of Olivia's. It seemed too quiet without her here, way too quiet. Even though he's gone, I almost wished I still had Atem around. Talking to him always calmed me down. 

_Joey's POV_:  
>I sighed and tossed the phone onto the couch.<br>"Now what? Visiting hours at the hospital are over."  
>"Joey?"<br>"Come on in, Tea."  
>Tea opened the door, which was unlocked since I knew she'd be stopping by today. After locking it behind her, she sat on the couch next to me.<br>"Sorry I'm late."  
>"Eh, no worries. I don't know if this is a good time, but there's something I need to talk to you about."<br>I could tell she knew I was nervous, and she responded by giving me a caring smile.  
>"You know you can always tell me anything, Joey. What are friends for?"<br>"That's the thing. I...I don't wanna be just friends anymore."  
>"S-since when?"<br>I carefully took her hands in mine and sighed heavily.  
>"Ever since you helped me get over my breakup with Mai, I've been thinking about you differently. I...always get nervous around you, I always feel sweaty, and my heart feels like it's gonna beat out of my chest, ya know?"<br>"I understand, Joey."  
>Tea smiled and gently grasped my hands.<br>"You have a crush on me, don't you?"  
>"Yeah, I do. Giving what happened to Olivia, I wasn't sure if now was a good time to tell you."<br>"Joey, you're being so considerate right now. How can I think differently of you?"  
>I smiled just as big as her and hugged her tightly. Judging from her words, she seemed like she was going to give me a chance.<br>"So Tea, what do you say about getting something to eat with me?"  
>"You mean...like a date?"<br>"Exactly."  
>"I'd love to."<br>As we headed out of my apartment, I began thinking of how Olivia would react to me and Tea going out on this date. If she were awake, she'd probably bug us about getting details. Knowing how tight we were, she'd probably wish us nothing but the best. 

_Tristan's POV_:  
>"And all of a sudden, we were all donating blood for her. Pegasus made calls for people to donate, too."<br>_Wow, Tristan. Sounds like she means a lot to you all.__  
><em>"She really does, Serenity. I think you'd like her once you met her. Maybe when she recovers, we can arrange for you to visit."  
><em>Oh, I'd like that very much.<em>_  
><em>"Listen, I gotta go. It was good to talk to you. Thanks for your well wishes. See you soon, huh?"  
><em>Goodbye, Tristan. Talk to you again soon.<em>_  
><em>I hung up the phone and plopped onto my bed. Joey had called Serenity and gave her details on what happened to Olivia, and she called me not long after I got back home. As much as I enjoyed talking to Serenity, I still didn't feel too good. The doctor's description of her injuries made me envision how the accident happened. The mental picture certainly didn't help.  
>"Man, I'm beat. Stressing over the health of a good friend certainly takes a lot out of you." <p>

_Mokuba's POV_:  
>I entered the mansion to discover that, not surprisingly, my brother wasn't home. He went to work to check on things as part of a routine procedure, then he immediately went back to the hospital. Olivia was still there, but her condition improved to the point she was given a regular room. Thanks to everyone knowing she's the adopted daughter of Pegasus, she now had security outside her room at all times. Seto tried getting in, but they wouldn't let him unless the doctor or Pegasus gave him permission to enter. My cell phone rang and I knew at once who it was.<br>"Hey, Seto...Yeah, I kinda figured you would be...I just got home myself, so I haven't seen about dinner yet. Want me to just cook something?...Sounds good. See you soon, big brother."  
>I headed into the kitchen and got out stuff to make dinner, then stopped as my thoughts went to my childhood friend. When the three of us were in that orphanage together, we were practically inseparable. Now she was laying in a hospital bed, unconscious and in pain. Out of our group of friends, Seto seemed to be the most broken up about this. I think part of the reason it was hitting him so hard was because of how much he loved her. <p>

_Seto's POV_:  
>After a quick dinner with Mokuba, I quickly retired to my room for some peace. I was still stressed about not being able to get into Olivia's room to see her. I can understand Pegasus being protective of his daughter, but to keep her closest friend out was just crazy. I'm just as involved in this situation as she was, regardless of the fact she was hit and I wasn't. As soon as I sat down on my bed, the tears began to fall. I scooted up against the bed's headboard and drew my legs closer to my body, putting my arms around my legs.<br>"Come on, Olivia. You're stronger than this. You're in a more stable condition now, so why aren't you waking up? I need you awake so I can tell you I love you."  
>More tears fell as I looked up at the ceiling.<br>"Please, don't give up. It seems like I just found you after all these years. I...can't stand the idea of losing you again. I don't think I could take it." 

_Yugi's POV_:  
>As soon as my head hit the pillow, I began getting drowsy and could barely keep my eyes open. The stress over the last few days was starting to get to me. Hopefully, my dreams tonight are good ones. <p>

_Dream Begins__  
><em>_I opened my eyes to see I was surrounded by what I recognized as the inside of the Millenium Puzzle.__  
><em>_"What am I doing here? The Millenium Items aren't a part of this world anymore."__  
><em>_"Perhaps it brings a sense of familiarity to you in your time of uncertainty."__  
><em>_I jumped as I saw Atem standing behind me, wearing his royal clothing.__  
><em>_"Atem?"__  
><em>_"It's good to see you again, Yugi."__  
><em>_"You, too, but I thought you were sent to the afterlife."__  
><em>_Atem chuckled and shook his head.__  
><em>_"Indeed I was, Yugi, but even from there I could feel you were in a struggle over your feelings for your friend. You seem unsure about her condition, but you also don't want your worry to cloud your mind, like you wish to pretend her pain isn't real."__  
><em>_"She seems better if she's in a regular room, but she has yet to wake up. Atem, what if she never wakes up?"__  
><em>_He approached me carefully, putting a hand on my shoulder.__  
><em>_"Like you having faith in the Heart of the Cards, you must have faith she will awaken. From what I've seen of her, she is of very strong mind, will, and heart. I am sure I would have loved to have met her. She seems to mean a lot to you and your friends, Yugi."__  
><em>_"She does."__  
><em>_"I must depart, my friend."__  
><em>_My eyes widened as I saw him begin to fade.__  
><em>_"Will we ever get to speak like this again?"__  
><em>_"In your dreams, Yugi, we can speak as much as you wish. That is something I intend to carry out until we can meet again in the afterlife. Sleep well."__  
><em>_"Thanks, Atem."__  
><em>_Dream Ends__  
><em> 

I jumped up into a sitting position and looked out the window to see it was still dark out. I looked at the moon and smiled.  
>"Thank you, Atem. I look forward to our next meeting."<br>_That's a wrap for part 11. Part 12 begins in the doctor's POV as Olivia finally wakes up and demands to see Seto, despite his insistence of her getting more rest. Also in part 12, Seto tries to hold in his tears, but Olivia's kind words break down his walls and he lets his emotions show. Keep an eye out for it_


	12. Chapter 12

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Par 12: Awakening and a Confession_

After evaluating Ms. Pegasus' vital signs and temperature, I wrote them down on my clipboard.  
>"Excellent. Your condition has improved greatly, Ms. Pegasus. All you need now is to wake up and you'll be able to go home."<br>"Seto..."  
>My eyes widened as Ms. Pegasus opened her eyes and started moving around.<br>"Take it easy, Ms. Pegasus. You've been unconscious for a couple weeks now and your body is stiff from lack of exercise."  
>"Seto. Where is Seto?"<br>"Mr. Kaiba is alive, thanks to you. Now, you must get some more rest."  
>She shook her head and began to sit up in bed.<br>"No...more...rest. I need...to see...Seto. Where is he?"  
>I sighed and shook my head, a smile on my face.<br>"Mr. Kaiba is at work, I believe. I'll call him immediately."  
>I quietly left the room and dialed Kaiba Corp. <p>

_Seto's POV_:  
>Just as it seemed like I was at my wit's end, I got a phone call. The caller ID said it was from Domino Hospital. My eyes widened as I picked up the phone.<br>"Kaiba...What? When?...Thank you for informing me. I'll be there as soon as possible."  
>After informing Mokuba he was to take over for a while, I had Roland call the limo and take me to the hospital. On the way there, I made a call to Yugi's game shop. I told him Olivia was awake and to have him and the others meet me at the hospital. Since I was expected upon arrival, the doctor immediately took me to Olivia's room.<br>"She is still slightly fatigued, Mr. Kaiba, but she has been constantly asking to see you since she awakened."  
>I quietly walked inside and saw Olivia sitting up in bed looking out the window.<br>"Olivia..."  
>"Seto, you're here."<br>She turned to face me, a smile on her face and small bruises on her face.  
>"Does it hurt?"<br>"Just a little. While I was out, the doctors apparently took good care of me. I even heard you, the others, and my father helped out."  
>"They said you needed blood to replace what you lost. We all had the same blood type as you. When your father showed up, he made calls to associates that also had the same blood type."<br>"Is he still here?"  
>"He's at his hotel right now, but the doctor is calling him now so he can come see you."<br>She sighed and looked down at her lap. I sat on a chair beside her bed and touched her shoulder.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"You're mad at me. I can tell you're ticked about something."  
>My eyes briefly widened, then I regained my composure.<br>"I'm not mad at you, Olivia. I was nearly at my wit's end before you woke up. It's already been a couple of weeks since your accident, and I was worried you wouldn't wake up. I almost lost it."  
>Her eyes widened as she witnessed mine filling up with tears.<br>"Seto..."  
>"You have no idea what worry you put me through. I barely slept, overworked myself trying to keep my mind off of you being in pain. If anything happened to you, I don't think I'd be able to live with myself. I love you so much, Olivia."<br>She backed up slightly as I sat on the bed beside her. My tears were now falling down my face as I held her to me gently.  
>"I mean every word. I love you so much that my worry was clouding my mind."<br>"Seto, I never knew you felt this way."  
>Then, there was nothing but silence. For a moment, I thought she would reject my feelings. Then I was surprised when she put her hands on my face, making me face her. A bigger smile was on her face now as our foreheads touched.<br>"Seto Kaiba, how can you think I'd doubt your feelings when I feel the same way you do?"  
>"What?"<br>"I love you, too, Seto, very much."  
>We leaned closer to each other, but were interrupted by a knock at the door before our lips could touch. I got off of the bed and smirked at her.<br>"We'll finish this later. Looks like you have some visitors."  
>"No problem."<br>I opened the door and saw Yugi, Joey, and Tea.  
>"Tristan was going to come, but he's getting Serenity from the train station. He's meeting us at the game shop later."<br>"Fine."  
>Yugi approached Olivia and began telling her of a dream he had where his former ally, Atem, spoke to him. Joey looked at me and smirked, his hand grasping Tea's.<br>"Hard to believe we're all buddy buddy now, huh?"  
>"Hardly buddy buddy, Wheeler, but we have become friends. Looks like, though, you and Tea are more than that now."<br>He blushed slightly, as did Tea.  
>"So?"<br>"Did I criticize? I was going to say you're good for each other. She can keep you in line and make sure you behave, puppy."  
>Unlike before when I called him that, all he did was twitch an eyebrow and smile.<br>"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, Kaiba."  
><em>That's a wrap for part 12. Part 13 begins in Olivia's POV as Pegasus arrives to visit her. Also in part 13, Seto talks to Yugi in private about having Olivia move into Kaiba Manor. Keep an eye out<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 13: Paternal Advice and Seto's Request_

Even though Yugi and the rest of our friends visited me for a couple of hours, it went by quicker than I was great to see them again and I enjoyed their company, but I wanted more time alone with Seto. After all, this was the first time I've seen him since my accident and I wanted as much time with him as possible. After all, I would have lost him had I not pushed him out of the way of that car.  
>"Olivia?"<br>My eyes widened as Seto's voice startled me.  
>"Yes?"<br>"As far as you know, you have no more visitors coming, right?"  
>"Other than my father, no. Why do you ask?"<br>A smirk appeared on his face as he sat back down on the bed beside me. I blushed slightly as he brushed hair out of my face.  
>"What were we doing right before the rest of our friends showed up?"<br>I looked away shyly as the memory came back to me. Right before Yugi and the others showed up, I was about to kiss my childhood friend...and I had made the first move. I was then forced to look into his eyes as he placed my face into his hands.  
>"I...think I remember now."<br>"Good."  
>Before I could say anything more, Seto gently placed his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and placed a hand on his cheek. The kiss lasted for about a minute before we pulled apart. A smile lit up my face as he looked at me.<br>"Congratulations, Mr. Kaiba. You just gave Ms. Olivia Pegasus her first kiss."  
>"I...did?"<br>Before I could answer him, there was a knock on the door. Seto answered the door and I smiled when my father stepped into the room.  
>"Hi, Daddy."<br>"It warms my heart to see you're awake, angel. Has Kaiba been taking care of you?"  
>"The doctors did that but from what I heard from the doctors, Seto has been a frequent visitor even though he wasn't allowed in my room until now."<br>Seto nodded to my father, then briefly glanced at me.  
>"I'll see you tomorrow, Olivia. I'll be coming by with the limo to take you home."<br>"Bye, Seto."  
>After he was gone, my father sat down on the chair by my bed.<br>"What went on before I got here?"  
>"What makes you think something happened?"<br>A smile appeared on his face as he saw the slight blush appear on mine.  
>"A father knows, Olivia. That blush on your face...that is how I reacted when I first met Cecelia."<br>"Do you think she would have liked me, Daddy?"  
>"I'm sure she would have, darling. You feel for Kaiba what I felt for her, and I suggest you do something about it before it slips away from you. I can tell he'll be good to you." <p>

_Seto's POV_:  
>As soon as I got home, I called Yugi and told him to stop by Kaiba Manor. I wanted to tell him of an idea I had, but I wanted his consent first before I put my plan into action. As I saw the limo pull up and Yugi walk to the front door, I opened it to invite him in.<br>"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."  
>"Not at all, Kaiba. I just restocked the shelves at the game shop and closed up when you called me. What did you need to talk to me about?"<br>I led him to the living room and he sat down on a chair near the fireplace. I laid down on the couch beside it, putting my hands behind my head.  
>"Given what almost happened to Olivia, I want her near me as much as possible. I'd like her to move in with me and Mokuba as soon as possible."<br>Yugi smiled and looked at me closely.  
>"Kaiba, something happened between you two, didn't it?"<br>"Yes, Yugi. We kissed, but it didn't last long. I can tell she wants us to pursue a relationship as much as I do, but I want to take it slow. Besides, it's the least I could do for her saving my life and protecting my little brother from bullies at the orphanage."  
>"Well, how can I argue with that? I'd be happy to help."<br>"Good because I have movers on standby. Once I give the word, all her belongings will be moved here as soon as possible. The movers will be arriving here soon, and I'd much appreciate it if you and the others helped me set up her new room."  
>Suddenly, Yugi looked away from me as he realized a close friend wouldn't be living with him anymore. I smiled and sat up.<br>"Yugi, we're friends now, remember? You and the others can come visit Olivia as much as you want."  
>"Thanks, Kaiba. That makes me feel a lot better."<br>_That's a wrap for part 13. Part 14 will be entirely in Seto's POV and begins with him getting Olivia from the hospital and taking her to Kaiba Manor. Also in part 14, Seto goes to Kaiba Corp. to catch up on work, but is forced to take time off by Mokuba since he overworked himself after Olivia's accident. To wrap up part 14, Olivia gives Yugi a surprise when he stops by. Stay tuned_


	14. Chapter 14

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 14: First Day in Kaiba Manor_

I arrived as early as I could to Domino Hospital so I can bring Olivia back to Kaiba Manor with me.  
>"I'm here to pick up Ms. Pegasus."<br>"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba. She is waiting in her room for you."  
>After nodding to the receptionist, I headed up to Olivia's room. I knocked on the door before entering. Olivia was sitting on the bed, dressed in regular clothes and looking over her Duel Monsters deck. I smirked and shut the door behind me.<br>"I'm here to take an Olivia Pegasus home."  
>"Ah, Seto Kaiba. I'm sure Ms. Pegasus will be happy to get a ride home."<br>She stood up, her dirty clothes in a bag, and followed me out of the hospital and into the waiting limo outside. Surprisingly, there wasn't any member of the media to be seen.  
>"Seto, not that I'm complaining, but why isn't the media out here?"<br>"The other day, I got a call from several news agencies here in Domino asking about you. When I told them I'd be bringing you home today, they said to wish you well and praised you for saving my life."  
>"That's not like them at all."<br>"More than likely, your father may have something to do with this. He probably threatened to stop creating Duel Monsters cards, which means no jobs for them if they can't cover future tournaments. However, there are some agencies that won't go to extreme lengths for a good story."  
>She smiled as we hit the road, but it disappeared when she realized we weren't going to Yugi's game shop.<br>"Um Seto ,why aren't you taking me to the game shop?"  
>"You don't live there anymore, Olivia. Yugi and I talked the other day, and he agreed to let you live with me and Mokuba. Do...do you mind?"<br>She grasped my hand and squeezed it gently.  
>"Of course I don't mind, Seto. All this means is that we'll be spending more time together."<br>"That's basically why I suggested the idea."  
>After dropping her off at Kaiba Manor, I had the limo driver bring me to Kaiba Corp. Now that Olivia was healthy and back home, I could focus on my work. Unfortunately, someone was already in my office.<br>"Mokuba?!"  
>"Hey, Seto. What brings you by?"<br>"More importantly, why are you sitting in _my_ chair in _my_ office?"  
>He smirked and shook his head,not removing himself from the chair.<br>"Since I'm technically your Vice President, I can take over for you if you're unable to perform your duties."  
>"Who said I'm not?"<br>"I do, big brother. After Olivia's accident and when she was unconscious, not to mention her recovery, you've been overworking yourself to keep your mind off of her. I feel it's in your best interest to take some time off. Starting now, you're on a week-long vacation."  
>I was about to argue that I was capable of working, but I realized he was right. I work way too much for someone my age, and rest seems like a logical idea at the moment.<br>"Fine then, Mr. Vice President. I'll take a week off, but you better take good care of this place."  
>"Come on, it's me."<br>After I went home, I saw that Olivia was talking to Yugi, who had given her a Duel Disk.  
>"Yugi..."<br>"Since I'm done training you, Olivia, you'll be needing one of these. This allows you to duel anytime, anywhere."  
>She smirked and looked over at me, then whispered in my ear.<br>"Guess who I plan on dueling?"  
>"Are you sure you're ready to go up against me, Olivia?"<br>"I think so. I'm not sure if I'll win, but I won't know for sure unless I try. You forget the creator of Duel Monsters adopted me and helped teach me to duel."  
>"Fine, then. I've been given time off for the next week, courtesy of my little brother, so we can duel during that time."<br>"Good. Now Yugi, here's the reason why I asked you here."  
>I sat on the couch beside her and looked as she handed Yugi a closed envelope. Yugi carefully took it and raised an eyebrow at her.<br>"Olivia, what exactly are you giving me?"  
>"Let's just say it's an old friend of yours, Yugi. Go ahead, open it."<br>Once Yugi opened the envelope and took out the surprise, both my eyes and Yugi's eyes widened. It was clear that this little surprise was something neither of us were expecting.  
><em>That's it for part 14. Part 15 begins in Yugi's POV as he questions Olivia about the surprise she gave him. Also in part 15, Pegasus calls Yugi at the game shop to ask for a favor. To wrap up this part of the story, Seto asks Olivia out for their first date, after which they become a couple. Keep an eye out<em>


	15. Chapter 15

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 15: Surprises and First Dates_

I stared at what was in my hands for what seemed like forever. It seemed like it was so long ago that I lost my Exodia cards, and seeing them again still seemed hard to believe.  
>"Olivia..."<br>"Surprised?"  
>I smiled and put them into my Duel Monsters deck, happy to have them back.<br>"How did you find these?"  
>"Weevil tossed them overboard as you were arriving at Duelist Kingdom, right?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Where they fell happened to be a favorite place of mine to scuba dive. I found them resting on the ocean floor. I found them right after my father's tournament ended and luckily, they were in a good enough condition to where fixing them didn't take too long. I kept them safe for you."<br>"Wait, why did you wait so long to give them to me?"  
>She smirked and stood up, brushing hair out of her eyes.<br>"Did you really want me to reveal this in public? If people discovered you had Exodia back in your deck, Yugi, you wouldn't have a moment of peace...and I know you wouldn't survive the media on your own."  
>"This means a lot to me, Olivia. Thank you so much."<br>"Anytime."  
>Kaiba smiled at Olivia and then turned his attention to me.<br>"Yugi, I suggest you gather up as many friends as you can...because you'll want to witness a historical moment."  
>"Huh?"<br>"Since I have a week off starting now, I decided to do something with my time. I will be challenging Olivia to her first official duel. It'll be held on Kaibaland grounds in the Kaiba Dome, where the people will witness the match of the century: Seto Kaiba vs. Olivia Pegasus."  
>I smiled at the idea of witnessing two friends duel each other.<br>"Sounds like it'd be a good match. I'll definitely be there, and I'm sure the others will, too."  
>"Good. I'll set it up as soon as possible."<br>"Well, I gotta get going. Thanks for having me over, Olivia."  
>She smiled and gave me a hug.<br>"You're welcome anytime, Yugi."  
>After getting back home, I was greeted by my phone ringing. I picked it up, isurprised that Pegasus was calling me.<br>"Pegasus?"  
><em>Ah, Yugiboy. I've been wanting to discuss something with you.<em>_  
><em>"Uh, sure. What is it that you needed?"  
>I heard a chuckle on his end of the line and grew a bit nervous.<br>_It's nothing bad, I assure you. I simply for you to hear something before it goes public. I'd like for you to keep it confidential until I can call my daughter.__  
><em>"She lives with the Kaiba brothers now, so you'll have to call her there."  
><em>I'll have to do that. Anyway, back to business. I plan on moving very soon.<em>_  
><em>"Moving?"  
><em>Because of the company I run and what kind of job I have, I am sorry to say I didn't spend much time with Olivia when she was growing up. She mostly spent time by herself or with a member of my staff. I plan on selling my company's current building and moving to Domino.<em>_  
><em>"What does that mean for the future of Duel Monsters?"  
><em>I plan on moving myself and Industrial Illusions to Domino. Since my daughter is here, I can continue to create Duel Monsters cards and see my daughter on a daily basis. I managed to secure property for both my company and my new residence. My new mansion will not be too far from Kaiba Manor, so seeing Olivia more will become a reality.<em>_  
><em> 

_Olivia's POV_:  
>Once Yugi left the mansion, Seto used our new alone time to his advantage.<br>"Olivia, do you have any plans for tonight?"  
>"Um, not really. Why?"<br>He smirked and took my hands in his.  
>"I simply wish to take you out to dinner. Considering what you went through, I figured a free dinner would cheer you up."<br>"You mean...you're asking me out on a date?"  
>"Exactly."<br>I smiled and squeezed his hands.  
>"Seto Kaiba, I'd love to go on a date with you."<br>"Good...because I made reservations for the new restaurant in town. It's a fairly nice place, so I suggest you dress nicely."  
>I decided to wear a dress he never saw before. This dress was red and had one strap that went over my left shoulder. It ended just below my knees and fit my curves perfectly. I chose some black shoes to go with it and kept my locket around my neck. I arrived back in the living room to see Seto wearing a nice button-up shirt which was navy blue. He topped off the outfit with black slacks and black dress shoes.<br>"Seto..."  
>He turned to face me and his eyes widened. Apparently, he wasn't expecting me to wear anything this form-fitting.<br>"Olivia, you look...absolutely stunning."  
>"Thank you. You...look pretty good yourself." <p>

_Fast Forward__  
><em>The dinner date went wonderfully. Seto treated to a five-star restaurant featuring the best gourmet food I've ever tasted. In addition to the food, there was also live music that was played, so we also danced. As expected, many eyes were watching us, but they never butted in. Ever since I was discovered to be a Pegasus and saved Seto's life, we've had nothing but nice things said to us in regards to our relationship. I even signed a couple of autographs. Once our date had come to an end, we headed home and got ready for bed. Since it was still summer, I chose to wear a nightgown made of a comfortable fabric.  
>"Olivia?"<br>I looked next door and saw Seto standing outside his room, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. I blushed slightly and decided to see what he wanted.  
>"Yes, Seto?"<br>"I...really enjoyed spending this evening with you."  
>I smiled and looked away shyly.<br>"I enjoyed it, too, Seto. To be honest, I never did anything like this before."  
>"You mean this was your first date ever?"<br>"Basically. Since I wasn't able to go out in public for security reasons, I never had a chance to date anyone."  
>Seto smirked and casually leaned against the door to his room.<br>"I have the honor of being your first date and first kiss, huh? Looks like I'm twice as lucky."  
>"Guess so."<br>"Maybe I can be three times as lucky...if a certain woman I know was willing to become my girlfriend."  
>My eyes widened as he approached me, forcing me against my bedroom door.<br>"I realized something since we reunited, Olivia: that there's nothing in this world that can separate us again. I know speaking like this is out of character for me, but being around you allows me to be myself. I've never wanted anything more at this point...than to have your heart. Olivia Pegasus, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"  
>"Seto, that's the nicest thing I've ever heard. I'd love to be your girlfriend."<br>"That's all I needed to hear."  
>Before I could react, he tightly wrapped his arms around me and gave me a surprisingly passionate kiss. Apparently, he had these feelings for me for quite some time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to respond to my new boyfriend's kiss. Once we pulled apart, we were left slightly out of breath. Seto kissed my forehead and gave me a warm smile.<br>"Sleep well, Olivia."  
>"You, too, Seto."<br>_That's it for part 15. Part 16 will begin in Seto's POV as he discovers Olivia went back to work at Kaiba Corp. since her recovery was over. Also in part 16, Olivia gives Seto a surprise for his 23rd birthday: a duel. Stay tuned_


	16. Chapter 16

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 16: Back to Work and Seto's 23__rd__ Birthday Part 1_

After receiving some well wishes from my staff at home, I decided to take my personal car to Kaiba Corp. As an early birthday present, I decided to buy myself a car so I wouldn't constantly rely on a limo to take me places. With my new sports car, I could get places faster than the limo, so getting to Kaiba Corp. didn't take very long at all. After parking the car, I got out and went straight to the elevator.  
>"Where is she?"<br>I reached Olivia's office to find it empty, but I heard laughter coming from my office. I opened the door to see Mokuba sitting at my desk and Olivia sitting on the couch.  
>"Ahem."<br>Both of them jumped when they heard my voice. Mokuba stood up with his eyes widened.  
>"Seto, what are you doing here? Your week of vacation isn't up yet, bro."<br>"I know I have a few days left, Mokuba, but I noticed Olivia wasn't home so I came here to see what she was up to."  
>"Relax. She's just preparing her birthday surprise for you. She didn't want to wake you up."<br>Olivia giggled and gestured to a box in her lap.  
>"I just finished your gift, Seto, but you'll have to wait until I come home. I got the okay from the doctors to come back to work. I decided to use my lunch hour to get your gift ready. Speaking of which, Mokuba, I should get back to my office. See you later, Seto."<br>Once she was gone, I smirked at Mokuba.  
>"I don't suppose you're going to tell me what surprise my girlfriend has planned for me?"<br>"Sorry, Seto. I promise you'll like it, though."  
>"Well then, I guess I'm not needed here. See you at home."<br>Mokuba smiled and waved goodbye.  
>"Bye Seto, and Happy Birthday!"<br>I entered Olivia's office and stood behind her, wrapping my arms around her.  
>"Nice try, Seto, but affection won't make me tell you what my surprise is."<br>"Who said that's what I wanted, Olivia? Maybe I just want my girlfriend to wish me a Happy Birthday."  
>"Well, how can I argue with that? Happy Birthday, Seto."<br>She stood up and returned my embrace. I kissed the top of her head and smiled.  
>"And to think you're the same girl I grew up with. How'd you get so lucky as to gain a top CEO like myself as a boyfriend?"<br>"How'd you get so lucky as to gain the heir to Industrial Illusions as a girlfriend?"  
>I shook my head and gave her lips a gentle kiss.<br>"See you later."  
>"Ditto." <p>

_Olivia's POV_:  
>After picking up my Duel Disk and deck from the mansion, I had Roland take me to Kaibaland so I can meet Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea.<br>"Thanks for meeting me, guys."  
>Joey, with an arm around Tea, smiled big.<br>"No problem. Your surprise is the perfect gift for Richboy. Boyfriend vs. girlfriend in the ultimate battle! It's gonna be awesome!"  
>"I hope so. He's wanted to do this for a while, so I hope he likes it. Couldn't quite get an entire crowd for the Kaiba Dome like he originally wanted, but you four plus Mokuba will do just fine. Just consider it...an intimate gathering between friends."<br>My phone rang and I picked it up, knowing it was Seto.  
>"Hey, you. What's up?...Oh, that. Well, your surprise is ready. I'll be waiting at Kaibaland...By the Kaiba Dome...Later."<br>Tristan looked up and saw Seto's new car pulling up to the gate.  
>"Uh guys, Kaiba's here. If you want to surprise him, Olivia, now's the time to do it."<br>"Right. Okay, guys, head into the Kaiba Dome. We'll meet you there."  
>Once I was alone, I smiled as Seto got closer.<br>"So, where's this surprise you were preparing for me?"  
>"Here."<br>I handed him the box and watched with anticipation as he opened it.  
>"My Duel Disk?"<br>"Yep. My present to you is the duel you wanted. I wasn't able to get a large audience, but our group of friends decided to play the part instead. It's my first official duel, after all, and I want our friends to be present."  
>He smirked and took out his deck.<br>"Fine, then, Olivia. Since it is your first official duel, I'll only use one of my Blue Eyes White Dragons. If you can handle dueling against one, you'll eventually be able to stand against all three. What do you say?"  
>"I say it's time to duel, Seto!" <p>

_Seto's POV_:  
>I put my deck into the Duel Disk, making sure to take out two Blue Eyes White Dragons. She has come a long way since her father and Yugi taught her how to play, but her real test will be facing just one of my ultimate creatures. If she can withstand the power of one Blue Eyes, she can someday withstand the power of all three. Inside the Kaiba Dome, I could see our friends and Mokuba sitting in the front row waiting for the duel to begin. I smiled as Olivia hooked up her Duel Disk to the platform. I followed suit and crossed my arms.<br>"Just because we're dating, Olivia, doesn't mean I'll be going easy on you. Consider this a test to see how far you've come."  
>"I assure you I'll pass. Yugi taught me about trusting in the Heart of the Cards, and I plan on using what I learned to defeat you today!"<br>The hologram imagers tuned on, our lifepoint counters turned on, and we drew our cards.  
>"Let's duel!"<br>_That's a wrap for part 16. Part 17 will be entirely in Yugi's POV as he and the others observe the duel between Seto and Olivia. Also in part 17, Atem pays Yugi another visit. This time, he has his own body. Stay tuned to see who wins the duel and why Atem is back with his own body_


	17. Chapter 17

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 17: Back to Work and Seto's 23__rd__ Birthday Part 2 (Seto Kaiba vs. Olivia Pegasus)_

I smiled as the two duelists drew their cards.  
>"Here we go."<br>"Man, Yug. Look how determined they are. Who do you think will win, eh?"  
>"Hard to say, Joey. I'm sure she'll done just fine as long as she has faith in the Heart of the Cards."<br>Olivia was given the chance to go first, so she drew another card.  
>"I'll place one card facedown and place this monster facedown in Defense Mode. That ends my turn."<br>"Is that the best you can do, Olivia? If that's the case, one of my Blue Eyes might be too much for you."  
>"I have plenty more up my sleeve, Seto, so make your move!"<br>My eyes widened as I saw Kaiba's face. He had a smirk on it, and that usually meant something bad was going to happen.  
>"I place these two cards facedown. Next, I'll summon my own facedown monster, ending my turn."<br>I raised an eyebrow as Kaiba also took a safe approach.  
>"What is Kaiba up to? He never plays it safe."<br>"You're right, Yugi. My brother probably has something up his sleeve, but what?"  
>Tea shrugged and looked at Olivia.<br>"Whatever it is, hopefully it's not too much for Olivia to handle."  
>"My move! I place one card facedown and summon Warrior Dai Grepher in Attack Mode. Warrior Dai Grepher, attack his facedown monster!"<br>Warrior Dai Grepher attacked the monster, and I saw Olivia's eyes widen when she saw what it was.  
>"Wall of Illusion?!"<br>"This isn't good. Because she attacked a monster stronger than her own, the difference between her monster's attack points and Kaiba's Wall of Illusion's defense points comes out of her lifepoints."  
>Olivia's face now held a frown as her lifepoints dropped to 3850.<br>"That ends my turn, I'm afraid. Make your move."  
>"Off to a rocky start, eh? Let's see what I can do. I activate Sword of Revealing Light! This prevents your monsters from attacking for three turns! Next, I'll summon The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave in Defense Mode and end my turn!"<br>"Fine, then. I play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two more cards. Next, I'll activate Black Luster Ritual. After sacrificing my two monsters, it allows me to summon this: my Black Luster Soldier! Come forth!"  
>Tristan's eyes widened as Olivia's monster appeared.<br>"Whoa! She's turning the tables on him!"  
>"I'll place one card facedown, and that's all for now."<br>Kaiba regained his composure and shook his head.  
>"My move. I sacrifice my monsters to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon! Next, I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."<br>I smiled as Olivia also regained her composure and drew a card.  
><em>Heart of the Cards, please guide my friend!<em>_  
><em>"I place this facedown and this monster in Defense Mode. I end my turn."  
>Kaiba drew a card, but frowned when he looked at it.<br>"I pass this turn, but next time you won't be so lucky, Olivia."  
>"Fine. I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in Attack Mode. Next, I'll power it up with this, Axe of Despair. It raises the attack power of my monster to 2700. That ends my turn. Next turn, I'll be able to show you how well my skills improved, Seto."<br>Kaiba drew a card, and Olivia's eyes widened when she saw the look on his face.  
>"What?"<br>"I place this facedown and summon Lord of Dragons in Defense Mode. Now my Blue Eyes, attack Olivia's Black Luster Soldier with your White Lightning Attack!"  
>"Not so fast, Seto. You activated my Shift Trap Card. This lets me divert your attack to my facedown monster, leaving my Soldier safe and sound."<br>I smiled as the attack spared her Soldier and destroyed her Winged Dragon.  
>"Nice one, Olivia! Keep it up!"<br>Olivia gave me a thumbs up and smiled.  
>"Thanks, Yugi."<br>"Okay, Olivia. Your move."  
>"Let's see. I summon my Sonic Bird-"<br>"Hold it! My Trap Hole will send it straight to the graveyard!"  
>"Fine! I attack Lord of Dragons with my Luster Soldier!"<br>After Lord of Dragons was destroyed, Olivia placed another card on the field.  
>"Now, my Quick Attack Magic Card allows me to attack you again."<br>"Oh, no!"  
>"Oh, yes! Black Luster Soldier, attack his Blue Eyes White Dragon!"<br>Joey's eyes widened as both the dragon and soldier were destroyed.  
>"What was she thinking?! Both of their toughest monsters are done!"<br>"She's got something planned, Joey. Just watch."  
>"I end my turn!"<br>"Fine. I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Lord of Dragons. Next, I'll use my Flute of Summoning Dragon to call forth Hyozanryu in Defense Mode. Your move."  
>Olivia drew another card and smiled.<br>"I summon Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts in Defense Mode. Now Neo the Magic Swordsman, destroy his Lord of Dragons with your Axe of Despair!"  
>Kaiba's eyes widened as his lifepoints were reduced to 3500.<br>"Whoa! Olivia took the lead!"  
>"Awesome!"<br>"I end my turn."  
>"I summon Mystic Tomato in Attack Mode, and I'll use it to destroy your Gazelle! Go now!"<br>After Gazelle was destroyed, Kaiba ended his turn.  
>"Come on, Olivia..."<br>"My move! I place one card facedown. Now my Swordsman, attack his Mystic Tomato!"  
>Joey stood up and cheered as Kaiba's lifepoints were reduced to 2200.<br>"Way to go!"  
>"Since you destroyed my tomato, I can summon my Koumori Dragon to the field."<br>"Well, I'll destroy it with Raigeki Break. By discarding one card from my hand, it allows me to destroy any monster you have out, so say goodbye to your dragon."  
>"No!"<br>"That ends my turn."  
>"Fine. I play Fissure, which destroys your Swordsman. Next, I switch Hyozanryu to Attack Mode! Attack her lifepoints directly!"<br>Olivia yelled out as the attack hit her full force and reduced her lifepoints to 1750.  
>"My move now! I place this monster in Defense Mode and end my turn."<br>"I place this card facedown and attack your monster with Hyozanryu!"  
>Once her monster was destroyed, Kaiba ended his turn.<br>"I use Monster Reborn to revive the Summoned Skull I sent to the graveyard! Now my beast, attack his Hyozanryu!"  
>After Hyozanryu was destroyed, Kaiba's lifepoints got reduce to 1800. Olivia smirked and brushed hair out of her face.<br>"Your move, Seto."  
>"I play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two more cards. I then place this monster in defense mode and end my turn."<br>"Fine, then. Say goodbye to your monster. Summoned Skull, attack now!"  
>"Not so fast. I discard this from my hand in order to activate Tribute to the Doomed. Sorry, but your monster goes straight to the graveyard!"<br>"No!"  
>After Summoned Skull disappeared, Olivia ended her turn.<br>"My move now! I place this facedown and switch my Hane Hane to Attack Mode. Attack her lifepoints directly!"  
>Olivia shielded her face, which did no good since her lifepoints got reduced to 1300.<br>"That ends my turn. Give up yet?"  
>"Never. I summon Feral Imp in Attack Mode. Feral Imp, attack Hane Hane."<br>"While your attack destroys my monster, Olivia, my trap Just Desserts reduces your lifepoints for every monster you have out. Lucky for you, you only lose 500 of them."  
>Now, Kaiba had the lead.<br>"Come on, Olivia. You can do it."  
>"That ends my turn, so just go."<br>Kaiba smiled as Olivia did the same.  
>"I must say I like this birthday gift, Olivia. Good job. Now, back to business. I use Gift of the Mystical Elf to raise my lifepoints."<br>Kaiba's lifepoints then increased to then summoned Skull Red Bird.  
>"Hold it, Seto! I activate Trap Hole, which sends your bird to the card graveyard, leaving you wide open!"<br>"What?!"  
>Olivia gave him a sad smile as she drew her final card.<br>"Sorry, Seto, but victory is mine today. Feral Imp, attack his lifepoints directly!"  
>As Kaiba's lifepoints were reduced to 0, all fell silent. Olivia...won? Olivia and Kaiba approached each other upon hopping off the platform.<br>"Yug, what's gonna happen?"  
>"Not sure, pal, but we'll find out soon."<br>Kaiba sighed and put his arms around Olivia in a gentle embrace.  
>"You dueled like a champion today, Olivia."<br>"Your're not mad?"  
>"Why would I be? This duel proves you passed the test I set for you. Soon, you'll become just as good as me and Yugi. Oh, and the puppy, too."<br>Joey's eyebrow twitched, but he had a grin on his face.  
>"Ha, ha, ha."<br>"Well, that was quite a performance."  
>My eyes widened as I recognized the voice. We turned to see Atem standing there, wearing his royal clothes. Kaiba, not sure what he wanted, put Olivia behind him.<br>"What are you doing here, Pharaoh? I thought you went to the afterlife."  
>"I was given this body so I can help Yugi show your girlfriend her ancient past. Something was calling out to me here, and the feeling came from Olivia."<br>I smiled and shook his hand.  
>"There's no evil threat this time?"<br>"No, Yugi. I was given permission to come back and show Olivia her past life. Of course, this means going to my former tomb."  
>Olivia stepped forward, a confused look on her face.<br>"Forgive me, but I thought it collapsed."  
>"The humans, miraculously, repaired the damage, so we can reenter the tomb."<br>_That's it for part 17. Olivia wins her duel with Seto, but is told she also has a role in Ancient Egypt. Atem, having a body of his own, shows up and informs her of this. Part 18 begins in Olivia's POV as she, Yugi, and Seto travel with Atem to Egypt. Also in part 18, the Ishtar Family meet them at the tomb. Stay tuned_


	18. Chapter 18

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 18: Journey to Egypt With Visions of the Past Part 1_

After landing in the Cairo Airport, the four of us were put into a van to take us to the tomb. Along the way, we saw many sites.  
>"Yugi, look out there. We're driving right past the Sphinx."<br>Yugi's eyes lit up as we drove by the piece of Egyptian history.  
>"Awesome! I've never been this close to it before! And look out there! It's the Great Pyramid!"<br>Seto smirked at me as I took it all in.  
>"Like a kid in the candy store."<br>"Oh, hush."  
>Atem looked at the two of us with a smile, noting how Seto gently took my hand.<br>"It is a shame I couldn't see your former selves this way. I was locked in the Millenium Puzzle by then."  
>"Wouldn't you have seen them in the afterlife?"<br>"They were able to tell me once I got there. Soon enough, we'll all see how your past self came to be in Priest Seto's life."  
>Upon arriving at the tomb, Marik and Ishizu Ishtar were seen at the entrance. She bowed to Atem and smiled.<br>"The tomb is waiting for your entry, my king."  
>"Are my friends permitted to join me, Ishizu?"<br>"Of course. After all, Miss Pegasus, you are here to have questions answered. I am aware you had dreams of living in Ancient Egypt, correct?"  
>I flinched involuntarily, unsure of how she knew. Seeing how tense I was, Seto put an arm around me.<br>"How do you know that?"  
>"Your father, Maximillion Pegasus, contacted us one day saying you had dreams about a girl that looks like you that was living in Egypt. He thought being here today would help you see who you were in that life."<br>"I see."  
>Marik smiled and gestured into the tomb.<br>"Near where the Millenium Stone used to be is a secret opening. That holds a staircase that leads to a secret part of the tomb where Priest Seto and his queen, Zira, are entombed. The questions you have, Olivia, lie in there. Good luck."  
>Yugi's eyes widened as we entered the tomb of Atem. The Millenium Stone was indeed gone, but the door to the afterlife was still intact.<br>"So many memories in this place."  
>Atem nodded and smiled sadly.<br>"It's hard for me, too, Yugi."  
>"Will you go back once this is over, Atem?"<br>"I must go back, but that doesn't mean we can't communicate in your dreams."  
>Seto started down the staircase first and I followed after him.<br>"Seto, should we wait for them?"  
>"We could, but they seemed to want to be alone right now."<br>"Oh, good call."  
>A smaller room was what greeted us, but it was large enough to hold a sarcophagus for Seto's past self and a sarcophagus for my past self. Their images were clearly marked on the outside, and markings adorned the outside. Using the Egyptian I knew, I looked at the writing on Zira's sarcophagus.<br>"Entombed here is Zira, Queen of Egypt and beloved wife of Pharaoh Seto. What was once a savior to a king became a queen and savior to all. May her journey to the afterlife be a peaceful one."  
>Seto raised an eyebrow and looked at the sarcophagus for Pharaoh Seto.<br>"What does this one say, Olivia?"  
>"Hmm...Entombed here is Pharaoh Seto, King of Egypt and former High Priest to the previous king, Atem. May he and Queen Zira have a peaceful journey together into the world beyond."<br>Suddenly, the sarcophagi glowed and I began to feel faint. Seto fell to the ground after I did. 

_Seto's POV(Vision Starts)_:  
><em><br>__Olivia and I floated to the ground, translucent and completely invisible to the people.__  
><em>_"Olivia?"__  
><em>_"Don't worry. I'm just fine. Where are we?"__  
><em>_"If I'm right, we're right by the Nile."__  
><em>_"Don't worry! I'm coming!"__  
><em>_My eyes widened as I saw where the yell came from.__  
><em>_"It's Zira!"__  
><em>_Olivia saw where I was looking and her eyes widened, too.__  
><em>_"What's she doing?"__  
><em>_"She jumping into the river to save someone, but who?"__  
><em>_A closer look showed us that the person Zira was rescuing was none other than my past self, Seto, but he was wearing clothes that showed he was the Pharaoh. With as much strength as she could muster, she swam through the current and managed to pull Pharaoh Seto onto the riverbank.__  
><em>_"My king!"__  
><em>_Our attention was turned to a group of palace guards that were running to the scene. Zira knelt beside my past self and placed her head on his chest.__  
><em>_"Fear not. Your king is alive, but his heart is beginning to weaken. I suspect the cobra venom in his body is responsible for this."__  
><em>_"Stranger, how do you know of such?"__  
><em>_"Before my village was destroyed by a sandstorm, I was trained to heal those bitten by venomous creatures such as cobras."__  
><em>_"We thank you for saving the life of our king. You shall be coming with us."__  
><em>_The vision changed and we were suddenly in what turned out to be an infirmary. Pharaoh Seto was sitting up in bed speaking to Zira, who the guards allowed into the room.__  
><em>_"I take it you are the one the guards spoke of."__  
><em>_"I am, indeed."__  
><em>_"Thanks to your quick thinking, I was saved from an early death. I had only recently become Pharaoh and would rather die in battle than by a snake bite."__  
><em>_Zira giggled, then stopped as she covered her mouth.__  
><em>_"Forgive me, my king."__  
><em>_The Pharaoh smiled and shook his head.__  
><em>_"No need to apologize. I was told you lost your village to a sandstorm?"__  
><em>_"Yes, sir."__  
><em>_"As payment for your noble deed, I humbly request you reside here in the palace. Everyone shall know of the savior to the pharaoh."__  
><em>_"I couldn't possibly-"__  
><em>_"I won't take no for an answer. You wouldn't have survived much longer out there, anyway. Your rations were all used up."__  
><em>_Zira smiled and accepted the pharaoh's offer. Olivia smiled and got closer to me, linking arms with me.__  
><em>_"She saved his life and he gave her a home, and I saved your life and you gave me a home. Such similarities to the past and our present."__  
><em>_"Looks like it."__  
><em>_Again, the vision changed. Now, Zira was in the throne room speaking with Mana, Priest Mahad's former student and newly appointed Priestess of the Pharaoh's court.__  
><em>_"Mana, do you know of why the pharaoh asked to meet me here?"__  
><em>_"I am not sure. He usually doesn't speak of anything personal to anyone. I am sure it's important if he called upon you, miss."__  
><em>_Zira smiled, then it disappeared as Pharaoh Seto entered the room with Priest Shada behind him. The Millenium Key was in his hand.__  
><em>_"Looks like he plans to enter her mind."__  
><em>_"No, you think?"__  
><em>_Olivia stuck her tongue out at me, causing me to laugh. Pharaoh Seto gave Zira a small smile before excusing Mana from the room.__  
><em>_"Forgve me, Zira, but I have brought Shada along to test your purity."__  
><em>_"Purity?"__  
><em>_"Because of my status as Pharaoh, my safety becomes a priority whenever a newcomer is in the palace walls. Shada's Millenium Key will simply look into your heart and mind."__  
><em>_Zira nodded and accepted this, but she still trembled slightly. Shada smiled and held up his key.__  
><em>_"Millenium Key, I beseech thee. Look into the heart and mind of the Pharaoh's savior and test her purity."__  
><em>_The Key glowed and surrounded Zira. Then, the glow dimmed until it disappeared completely.__  
><em>_"My king, she holds no darkness within her heart or her mind. She is of pure heart."__  
><em>_"You've done well, Shada. You may go."__  
><em>_Shada bowed and exited the throne room. The pharaoh put his hands on Zira's shoulders and looked into her eyes, giving her a soft smile.__  
><em>_"You need not be afraid, Zira. Shada only wished to look out for my best interests. You are welcome here, remember?"__  
><em>_"I do remember. How shall I earn my keep while I am here? I can't simply stay here and not-"__  
><em>_"If you wish to have something to do with your time here, simply be able to come to me when you are called upon. At times, the life of a Pharaoh can be tiring. A person to talk to may help calm me and give me a peaceful night's sleep."__  
><em>_"How can I refuse such hospitality? I must retire for the night. Good evening, my king."__  
><em>_She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and hurried out of the room. The Pharaoh placed a hand on his cheek and smiled.__  
><em>_"Perhaps she's the Queen I always wanted. Now, how shall I ask Zira to be that Queen?"__  
><em>_That's it for part 18. Part 19 will be entirely in Seto's POV and begins as he and Olivia see a final vision. Also in part 19, Seto drops Olivia off at Yugi's game shop and makes a phone call. Stay tuned to see how it goes_


	19. Chapter 19

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 19: Journey to Egypt With Visions of the Past Part 2_

_Before I could blink, the vision before our eyes changed. Now, Zira and Pharaoh Seto were standing behind a closed curtain that separated them from a balcony that overlooked a crowd of people. Pharaoh Seto decided it was time to announce he found a woman to rule by his side as his Queen, and that woman ended up being the woman that saved his life.__  
><em>_"Seto, I'm nervous. I mean, I am simply a commoner-"__  
><em>_"Who saved my life and has a pure heart and mind. You ventured into the villages to meet the people, and they have had nothing but kind words to say to you. Had you not been of pure heart and mind, I would not have chosen you to be my Queen."__  
><em>_I smiled as the pharaoh carefully took Zira's hands and kissed them.__  
><em>_"The people will love you, Zira, but not nearly as much as I."__  
><em>_Zira smiled and kissed his cheek.__  
><em>_"That's to be expected, my king. After all, you're marrying me, not the entire village."__  
><em>_Olivia smiled at the sight and we were transported outside to view the presentation.__  
><em>_"Wow, Seto. Look at the crowd of people."__  
><em>_"Big deal, Olivia. I've seen bigger crowds than this before."__  
><em>_Pharaoh Seto came out from behind the curtain and raised his hands to the people.__  
><em>_"People of Egypt, I come before you today to make a proclamation! I have chosen a woman of pure heart and mind to rule by my side as my Queen! Many of you may recognize her from her journeys to your villages! Please welcome your future Queen, Zira!"__  
><em>_As Zira stepped out from behind the curtain, the people fell silent as she smiled and link an arm with my past self.__  
><em>_"I know I am not from a family of royalty or nobility, but I give you all my word as future Queen that I shall do my best to please you and make our region peaceful and prosperous."__  
><em>_At her words, the silence was broken as the crowd began to cheer. They seemed to believe her words and realized she would make an excellent Queen. Olivia teared up as she looked at the Pharaoh and his beloved.__  
><em>_"Look at them. She saves his life, he gives her a home and his heart, and she becomes Queen of Egypt. Love certainly has a habit of sneaking up on you."__  
><em>_"Not for me. My love was right in front of me."__  
><em>_I smirked as she looked at me with a blush on her face.__  
><em>_"Seto..."__  
><em>_"I mean it, Olivia."__  
><em>_A blinding light flashed before our eyes as our vision came to an end.__  
><em>_Vision Ends__  
><em> 

I opened my eyes and carefully sat Olivia up as she came to.  
>"Olivia?"<br>"I'm fine, Seto. Just...a lot to take in."  
>"Yeah, no kidding."<br>"Olivia? Kaiba?"  
>We climbed up the staircase into Atem's tomb and saw Yugi and Atem getting up from the ground.<br>"What happened to you two?"  
>"Atem and I had the same vision you guys did, apparently. We couldn't see you guys, but we saw everything."<br>Atem nodded and smiled.  
>"I was given the privilege of witnessing how the story of my cousin and his Queen came to be. I must say it was truly something worth witnessing."<br>Upon exiting the tomb, Atem gave Yugi a slightly tearful goodbye, but promised to visit Yugi in his dreams. After the three of us got back to Domino, I surprised Olivia by saying I was dropping her off with Yugi at his place.  
>"Why are you dropping me off at the game shop, Seto?"<br>"Since your birthday is coming soon, I need you out of the mansion so I can get your surprise ready."  
>Yugi smiled at the idea and looked at Olivia.<br>"This is perfect, Olivia! The rest of our friends will be there, too, so we'll be able to hang out together."  
>"That is a perfect idea!"<br>After kissing Olivia goodbye upon arriving at the game shop, I headed back home and hurried to my room. I picked up the phone and dialed one of the numbers that I had, reluctantly at first, on speed dial.  
><em>My, my. What an unexpected surprise. Why the sudden phone call, Kaibaboy?<em>_  
><em>"Pegasus, I'm not in the mood for games today. There is something serious I'd like to discuss with you."  
>There was a slight pause on his end of the line,and I took it to mean he realized I was indeed serious.<br>_Very well, then. What led you to calling me today?__  
><em>"I called because...I'd like your permission to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. I can only offer my sincerest vow that I hold her above all others and provide her with anything else she may need."  
><em>I can tell you speak the truth, Kaiba, and I give you my blessing. Treat her well and make sure you two give me grandchildren.<em>_  
><em>Luckily for him, he couldn't see the blush on my face at his mention of me and Olivia having children.  
><em>Of course, you having children won't be happening that soon. Still, it's a day I look forward to.<em>_  
><em>"Obviously, Pegasus. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make arrangements for the proposal. I have the ring already picked out, and all that's left now is to find a place to pop the question."  
><em>I am certain she'll say 'yes', Kaiba.<em>_  
><em>After hanging up on him, I got ready for bed. I put the ring box into the pants I would wear tomorrow and got into bed. A small smile appeared on my face as a thought came to me about where to propose to Olivia: I could propose to her in the Kaiba Dome at Kaibaland. There's a duel booked for a certain time at the Kaiba Dome, and I could have Roland call me up to "make an announcement". I'd also make sure to have Olivia and the rest of our friends in the front row of a floor section of seats so they could witness the proposal up close.  
>"If all goes well, Olivia Pegasus will become the future Olivia Kaiba."<br>_That's it for part 19. Part 20 begins in Olivia's POV on the day of her 23rd birthday as she and her friends enjoy a day at Kaibaland. Also in part 20, Seto gives Olivia a birthday gift to remember as he proposes to her in front of the entire crowd. Stay tuned, readers :)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 20: Proposal at the Kaiba Dome_

As a birthday gift to me, Mokuba got me a ticket into Kaibaland. As a bonus, he managed to get tickets for everyone else, too. Now, we were all on our way there in the limo. Joey was sitting beside me and his excitement was growing.  
>"Awesome! Tilt a Whirl, here I come!"<br>I giggled and high-fived him.  
>"I'm with you, Joey! What do you say we head there as soon as this limo stops?"<br>Joey smiled big and put an arm around my shoulders.  
>"You like that ride, too?"<br>"That and roller coasters."  
>"Cool!"<br>Tristan smiled as the limo stopped.  
>"Okay, Birthday Girl. Where should we go first?"<br>Joey and I nodded at each other and lifted a fist into the air.  
>"Tilt a Whirl!"<br>Tea shook her head and Yugi laughed.  
>"Look at those two. 23 years old, and they act like kids."<br>"Hey!"  
>Joey, Tristan, and I managed to fit into one seat in the Tilt a Whirl. As the ride began spinning, we tilted to my side since I was sitting at an end. Tristan lifted his hands and yelled.<br>"Awesome!"  
>Next, Joey tilted to his side and got another big grin.<br>"You said it, pal! This is awesome!"  
>As quickly as the ride started, it ended. Naturally, we still felt like we were spinning.<br>"Okay, you two. Why don't you guys go pick the next ride?"  
>"Uh, Tristan?"<br>"Blue Eyes Coaster, baby!"  
>"I guess that settles it. Let's go!"<br>"Wait for us!"  
>I smiled as Yugi and Tea followed us to the roller coaster. I got into the very front and I looked to see Mokuba getting in beside me.<p>

"Hey, you. I thought you were going to be busy."

"I was, but I decided to take a break and have some fun."

"Didn't your brother need you for something?"

As the roller coaster started moving, Mokuba suddenly got very quiet.

"Mokuba?"

"Huh? Oh, he doesn't need me just yet. He's supposed to contact me when he does, though."

"What does he have planned anyway?"

"Strictly Kaiba Corp. business."

I smirked and shook my head.

"Need I remind you that I work for Kaiba Corp., too?"

"You do, but it's something between me and him, you know?"

"I suppose I can let it go for now, but I will figure out what you're up to."

After the roller coaster was done, Mokuba ran off saying his brother needed him. Yugi, Tea, and Tristan wandered off to ride some more rides. We were told by Mokuba to meet him in the Kaiba Dome so we can watch some of the day's scheduled duels. Joey and I decided to get in line for the Tilt-a-Whirl again since we enjoyed it so much.

"Ready, Joey?"

"You bet!"

_Seto's POV_:

Before I knew it, it was time to head to the Kaiba Dome. I was starting to get nervous because this was a big step I was taking in my relationship with Olivia. I was hoping she would say yes to my proposal, and I knew I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else. Mokuba waited for me outside the Kaiba Dome, a grin on his face.

"Hey, bro. Olivia and the others are sitting in the front row of the floor seats. I made sure they were in perfect view of the stage. Once the current duel is finished and right before the next duel is to begin, Roland will announce that you are here to make an announcement. The rest will be up to you."

"Thanks. I really want this to go well, Mokuba. Olivia is a very special woman and I hope this proposal proves it to her."

"Relax. I'm sure she'll say yes. I mean, who would be stupid enough to say no to you?"

I smirked and we headed inside. Sure enough, Olivia and the rest of the group were already seated and watching the duel in progress. After it was over, Roland held up a microphone.

"Attention Kaibaland guests. Our founder, Seto Kaiba, is here and would like to make an announcement before we go forward with the next duel."

I took a deep breath and stepped onto the platform, taking the microphone from Roland.

"I know I wasn't scheduled to make an appearance today, but there is something important I need to do here today. From what I understand, Olivia Pegasus is in the crowd today. Let's see if we can get her to come up here."

Olivia blushed as the crowd began to cheer for her. After a while, she stood up and smiled, waving to the crowd as she joined me on the platform.

"Many of you don't know this, but she and I dueled recently on this very platform. It was her first official duel, so I decided to use only one of my famous Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. She won and has since become a remarkable duelist…and girlfriend. In fact, Olivia, I wish to move past that."

Silence fell upon the crowd as I knelt down on one knee and took a diamond ring out of my pocket. Olivia covered her mouth with one hand and I took the other in my hand.

"We've had many ups and downs since you came back into my life, and I know now that we were meant to go through those together. I want you to know I will do my best to show you just how important you are to me throughout the rest of our lives. Olivia Pegasus, will you marry me?"

I smiled as I saw tears fall down her face. She nodded her head and smiled.

"Of course I will, Seto."

Once I put the ring on her finger, the crowd went wild. I drew her into a tight embrace and whispered in her ear.

"You have no idea how happy you made me today, Olivia. I'm very glad you said yes to my proposal."

"I wouldn't want to marry anyone else, Seto."

_That's it for part 20. Part 21 will begin in Olivia's POV as she and Tea search a bridal shop for the perfect wedding dress. Also in part 21, the guys head to a tuxedo shop to look for the perfect tuxedos. Stay tuned to see how it goes_


	21. Chapter 21

Seto Kaiba's Ray of Light Part 21: Dress and Tuxedo Shopping

I smiled as Tea and I walked through the bridal shop. There were so many dresses to choose from that I didn't know where to start first. Seto and I agreed on using blue and white as the "theme" to our wedding, so you'd think that would make the shopping easier for me. There were so many shades of blue to choose from. After sending a quick text to Seto, he said to try and match the blue in his eyes. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Tea.

"Finally got an idea on a shade of blue for the dresses. He says to find a deep blue that matches the color of his eyes. Hopefully, this bit of information makes looking easier."

"What should we do about the bridesmaid and Maid of Honor dresses?"

"Well, I got Serenity's measurements, so it's now just a matter of finding a dress. Your dresses will be white and flow at the bottom, and a deep blue ribbon can be tied around the waist. I just hope we can find something like that here."

Tea smiled and shook her head.

"I'll worry about that. As the bride, you should be worrying about finding your own dress, Olivia. How about I text when I find the dresses you're looking for?"

"Sounds good to me. See you later."

After Tea walked off, I headed over to where the bridal gowns were hung. I smiled as I looked through them. There were so many styles, sizes, and colors to choose from that I didn't know where to start.

"Pardon me, Miss Pegasus. May I assist you in any way?"

I turned to see the store manager and smiled. I told Margo that I would shopping here today for a gown and she made sure I would be comfortable here. Her shop was usually closed on weekends, but she allowed me and Tea in through the back so we could have privacy. I had also told Margo that I would have the money sent to her by the time the shop reopened on Monday, and she was happy to agree to those terms.

"Hello, Margo. Yes, I think you can help me. My fiancé and I have chosen blue and white as the colors for our ceremony, so I'm in need of anything blue you have that can match the blue in his eyes."

"I am certain we can find the right dress for you, Miss Pegasus. Follow me."

I felt like I was in that shop forever but I was only there for an hour before I finally found a dress that I fell in love with. I managed to find a white dress that had blue underneath the bust of the dress and looped around the back of it, ending just above my bottom. I smiled and waved Tea over, who had found the dresses for herself and Serenity. Tea smiled when she saw the dress I picked out.

"Oh Olivia, that dress is perfect on you! Kaiba is going to love it!"

"It's settled, then. Margo, I'll take this one."

"Excellent choice."

"I'll have an associate of my father's send the money by Monday. Thanks a lot for helping me out today."

To make sure Seto didn't come home and try to sneak a peek at my dress, Tea decided to have it stay in Yugi's place. Once I arrived back home, I got a call from my father.

"Hi, Daddy…Yeah, I just got back…Oh, really. What's up?...You're kidding! When?!...Daddy, that's amazing! Wait, does this mean you'll be here for the wedding?...I'm happy to hear that, Daddy, I really am. This means we'll be able to see each other more often…More good news? What else is there?...You mean you're moving into a place not too far from the mansion?...That is good news!...Oh of course I'll help with the move. I plan on going with you to check out the new building, too…Well if I take over someday, I'll need to know my way around…Hey Daddy, I gotta go. I promised Seto I'd have dinner ready when he got done tuxedo shopping…I love you, too, Daddy. Bye."

I smiled as my talk with my father replayed itself in my head. Him moving Industrial Illusions to Domino meant he and I could spend more time together. It would also mean more jobs for people that hadn't found work yet. With that in mind, I decided to start dinner.

_Seto's POV_:

After finding the right tuxedos to fit the color scheme for my wedding, I went to pay for them. Yugi and Joey joined me and Mokuba since they needed to be here to get their measurements taken. Yugi smiled and looked at how many people were watching us.

"Looks like you're even more of a celebrity than before, Kaiba."

"It's the price to pay when you used to be a teenaged CEO. I'm doing what I usually do when I have people staring at me."

"Which is what?"

"I simply ignore them and pretend that no one else is here."

Joey snickered at the faces of the people that managed to hear my comment. Some faces held shock while others held disgust. I smirked and shrugged my shoulders at the nosy people.

"If you'd rather I not intrude into your personal business, then I suggest you don't intrude in mine."

Mokuba laughed as the people gasped then stormed off.

"Wow, bro. You told them off without sounding rude. Looks like being with Olivia softened you up a bit."

"Not necessarily. I wanted to tell them off while sounding polite, so I did. I see no harm in that."

"Still, it was a nice touch, Richboy."

I shook my head, paid for the tuxedos, and we went out separate ways. Mokuba went to put our suits away and I stayed downstairs when I smelled something wonderful coming from the kitchen.

"Olivia?"

"In the kitchen making dinner. Why don't you make yourself comfortable while I finish?"

I decided to ignore her suggestion and walked quietly into the kitchen, putting my arms around her from behind.

"What if I'm quite comfortable here with my lovely fiancé?"

"Then I guess you're stuck here."

After exchanging a quick kiss, I took a glance at what she was cooking.

"Italian?"

"Had ingredients for lasagna, so I decided to make it. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all. It happens to be one of my favorite foods."

As we ate a quiet dinner together, I thought back on how far the two of us have come since we reunited. What started out as a close friendship turned into a crush, and that crush turned into a love that I never thought I'd experience. Olivia changed what I thought would be a lonely future for me, and I would be spending the rest of our lives repaying her for it. Of course, I didn't mind that at all.

_That's it for part 21. Hope you all liked it. Part 22 will be in Seto's POV and begins with him and Pegasus talking in Seto's office at Kaiba Corp. about the upcoming wedding. Also in part 22, the happy couple discuss who will be in the wedding party. Stay tuned because in the upcoming part 23,you'll be cordially invited to the wedding of the century as Seto Kaiba and Olivia Pegasus become husband and wife :D_


End file.
